Working for Sleep
by PixieGirl13
Summary: Slade captures Robin again and finds a gadget to control Robin's sleep. So Robin has to work for him or he could not get sleep for three weeks! How will he get out of the mess he is in?DONE!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay, I'm going to try to explain what this story starts off with. Robin gets kind of captured by Slade again and now Slade has a gadget that I will explain later in this chapter. This story has lots of action and goes into what I think would go through Robin's head. Yes, Robin will have to fight the Teen Titans sometimes, but they know that he is not evil; they just know they got to stop him. This takes place right when Robin gets captured. Please R&R. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A pit formed in Robin's stomach as he tried to move, but he was numb. Slade slowly walked up to him, but Robin was not even paying any attention to what his enemy was saying to him. Robin most likely got knocked out in his sleep by some kind of gas and Slade had numbed him from his neck to his toes. Nothing of his body could move.  
  
"ROBIN!" Slade shouted and Robin was slammed back into reality. He looked up and saw Slade bend down to they were nose to nose. Robin's heart was beating too fast, but he was not showing it.  
  
Slade suddenly pulled out a gadget Robin did know. It looked like a giant razor, but different in some ways. Slade held the gadget up to Robin's forehead and said, "This might hurt a little."  
  
ZAP! It felt like a lightning bolt hit Robin's forehead and would not leave. He snapped his eyes shut and winced in the demanding pain. It felt like his brain was going to explode. Then the huge pain stopped and it was dead silent.  
  
"Now was that too hard?" Slade asked. Robin's eyes fluttered open and he could swear he saw stars spin around his head.  
  
Robin got his head on right and yelled, "What the heck did you just do? Were you aiming to kill me?!"  
  
Slade stood up and looked down at poor Robin's body with a smile. He clicked the painful gadget back into his belt and said, "You did not know what that thing was, didn't you Robin?"  
  
"DUH!" Robin spat out at Slade in pure anger. He could now feel his hands and feet, but moving was still not an option right then.  
  
Slade tutted and shook his head in disappointment. "I thought you would have known," he said. "Guess I'll have to tell you so you can get the whole picture."  
  
Robin quickly found movement in his legs and he tried to push away from Slade. He did not want to work for him again. There was no way he could do it again.  
  
"That gadget was made by some aliens I was trading with," Slade began. "It takes sleep away from anyone and you were a victim of it. With this little device," Slade pulled it out once more to show Robin, "I can give and take sleep away. Right now you can not go to sleep and with this button," he pointed to a red button, "I can control how much sleep you get. And if you run away I can just push this button and your out cold, so don't try anything like that."  
  
"But I need sleep in order to do stuff," Robin said stronger than he really felt.  
  
"What I have planed for you, Robin," Slade said while putting the gadget away again, "You do a mission for me I give you so many hours of sleep. The better you do the mission the more sleep. Sooner or later you will either be almost living for that sleep. In your sleep I'll give you dreams that you like. Understand?"  
  
"You're crazy!" Robin yelled up at him with panic. Robin then could feel his whole body. He had to strike now or never.  
  
"Don't say that, Robin," Slade said while putting his hands behind his back and glaring down at Robin. "You'll be in my place and might do this same thing to someone, so you might be calling yourself crazy."  
  
"I'll never end up like you," Robin seethed through clenched teeth. Then he struck. He jumped into the air with great speed and did a roundhouse kick in midair aiming for Slade's head.  
  
Slade was quick and calm as he grabbed Robin's shoe and swung the teen under his legs and let go. Robin was thrown so hard he skidded to a stop five feet away from Slade and rolled a few feet till he hit a huge metal pipe. He lay there for a few seconds and slowly got up to his unsteady feet.  
  
Slade was now standing in front of him. "Please don't try that again."  
  
Robin was now growing with anger. His hand struck out with him not even thinking and only by anger and instantly Slade caught it and twisted it to his advantage. Robin cried out in pain and Slade held it there till he thought Robin's shoulder would pop if he held it more, then he let it go.  
  
Robin jumped backwards away from Slade and rubbed his shoulder that was in so much pain that with him even rubbing it the pain was too great. Slade then said, "You're first mission is tonight. Put these on and leave your other clothes over there," he said while pointing over in a corner and holding up Robin's outfit that he wore the last time he worked for him.  
  
Robin first did not do anything but stare up at Slade and searched for a way out. His brain went into a lock and nothing could be found. He then looked to the hard metal floor and grabbed the outfit out of Slade's arms.  
  
"Good boy," Slade said and Robin winced half because of what was going to happen to him and the pain shooting through his shoulder. Slade silently came over to Robin and touched his shoulder to fix it, but Robin jumped away. There was absolute no trust in his eyes. Slade had to calm Robin down before putting his shoulder back into place so there would be less pain.  
  
Robin quickly got dressed and ready to go even though he was dreading the whole thing. He straitened up and Slade circled him and sized Robin up with a few nods. He was ready to go.  
  
"What I need fist from you is something that will be heavily guarded, but you will not have to worry about your stupid friends. It's on the other side of the world and I think only two people in the world can get through."  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who?"  
  
"You or me," Slade said.  
  
"Then how come I have to do it?" Robin asked.  
  
"Because this is more like a test than the real thing," Slade said then went on. "I'll guide you almost the whole way through. Listen to orders and do exactly what I tell you. One false move can destroy the whole mission. Put this in your ear like you did last time." He handed Robin an earpiece and Robin only hesitated for a few seconds. He was weary about the mission.  
  
"And what happens if I fail?" Robin asked with a little smirk.  
  
"Whip it off your face, Robin," Slade ordered as he saw the smile. "If you fail you're still with me and you get no sleep for three weeks. Got it?"  
  
Robin's smile quickly turned into a frown. Suddenly the game got serous and Robin did not like it one bit. Slade had total control over him. There was nothing else to do, but go on the mission and get it done Slade's way.  
  
"Ready?" Slade asked.  
  
Robin looked down at the floor thinking deeply and picking options. He picked the best one for himself and nodded after a huge sigh.  
  
"You're working for me now on, Robin," Slade said and he led him out of the room.  
  
A/N: Hope you like it and please give me bits and pieces of things you might want to see happen in this fan fiction. I'm still not so sure about it, but if you like it please give a review. Hope you like it! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter. I have really nothing to say but read this chapter and please give a review. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Know how to use a parachute?" a man yelled in Robin's ear.  
  
Robin just saw the man's lips move. He took the earplugs out of his ears and yelled above the buzz of the helicopter, "WHAT?"  
  
"Do you know how to use a parachute?" the unknown man yelled again, but louder.  
  
Robin frowned and answered, "Yes, why?"  
  
"Slade said that you have to jump out and land on that island there," the man said while pointing to a tiny island that was coming close to the helicopter that the man and Robin had been in for hours.  
  
It had taken around a day to just get to the tropical islands of Indonesia. The helicopter had taken Robin over tons of ocean and tiny islands. Slade was doing something, but Robin was still clueless about his whole plan. Robin was just doing a mission.  
  
"In a minute you're dropping and I'm leaving," the man said with a smile that was more for pity for Robin.  
  
Robin threw his earplugs aside and put his communicator earpieces in his ears. Slade was instantly talking to Robin.  
  
"When you jump freefall for a long time and pull the parachute out at the last second," Slade said. "If my enemies saw your chute then the whole thing will be off. Do it right the first time, Robin."  
  
"Was that a joke?" Robin said sarcastically.  
  
"It was half joke and half serous," Slade said on the other end. "Now get serous. Get into the mission. This is no time for fooling around, and you know it."  
  
"You should jump now," the man said with a weak thumbs up to Robin.  
  
Robin rolled his eyes and pulled on his chute and jumped out of the helicopter saying to Slade, "I was being serous the minute I figured out that you wanted me to be your apprentice." Robin had been skydiving so many times before, but going down to a tiny island was the funniest trip he had ever had. The smug smile planted across his face could not erase.  
  
Robin freefell till he though it would be the safest spot to pull his chute. He pulled the cord, but something different happened. The chute got tangled and Robin kept dropping at a death speed.  
  
The island was coming up fast. "Your chute should be out by now, Robin," Slade said calmly even though he was not feeling calm.  
  
Robin did not waste a second. He quickly raped a cord around the strings of the chute and pulled and twisted his cord till the chute got it right and there was a jerk on his harness. Robin only had a few seconds before he could have gone splat on the sandy beach. When he came to the island he went to soft knees and duck-rolled while pressing a button on his harness to let go of the chute.  
  
Robin got to his feet waved over to the guy in the helicopter hovering above him. Robin could not see the guy's face, but the guy had been freaking out and stunned that Robin had made it down safely.  
  
"On your right there is a giant rock," Slade said to Robin. "See it?"  
  
"Yeah," Robin answered and ran over to the rock. A huge wave swept by and crashed into the rock and made a mist spray up into Robin's face. The smell of fish lingered in the water and Robin wished he could just lie out on the tiny island for the rest of the day. But it was not what Slade was planning.  
  
"Facing the ocean there is a hole in the rock big enough for anyone to get in," Slade said and Robin climbed to the top of the rock and stuck his head down and saw the hole while upside down. "In the little cave there is a wind board. Get it out and set it up on the beach. I'll tell you the rest when you get to that spot."  
  
It did not take long for Robin to get in and out with the wind board. He had only done the sport once, but he advanced too fast and now he was great at it. He never knew that he would do one of his favorite sports while working with his enemy.  
  
"Got it ready?" Slade asked. "Do you know how to ride one?"  
  
"Got it," Robin said while locking one of the main mast things to its place and putting the sail up to test it out. The sail was big and Robin knew that Slade was aiming for a fast ride. "I know how to ride."  
  
"Are you good?" Slade asked.  
  
A sly smile went across Robin's face as he said, "You'll find out soon enough." It was all that Slade needed to know.  
  
"Some goggles are in one of your right pockets," Slade said now. "Get it out." Robin took a while to find the pair. He took them out and put them around his neck. They were red tented. That meant that they were either x- ray or zoom in, or maybe even both.  
  
"Your pockets are not labeled, so memorize them right away," Slade said. He then went to business. "Put the goggles on and look a little ways to your right."  
  
Robin did what he was ordered and found nothing. "How do you work these things?"  
  
"Press the tiny buttons on the top of them and things will change," Slade said. Robin tested the things out and loved them right away. He could zoom so far and see under the water. He saw some cool fish and a shark. "Having fun?" Slade asked.  
  
Robin stopped smiling and said, "Just get on with this mission."  
  
"Zoom in to 60 and look at the horizon in the place I told you to look before," Slade said and Robin obeyed and watched the top of his right goggle change some numbers till it was exactly 60. He was really loving this gadget!  
  
"How do you know where I'm facing and moving?" Robin just had to ask. (I beat all of you were wondering that.)  
  
"I have tons of cameras everywhere almost," Slade said. "Even if you try to look for them you'll find nothing." Robin lost his concern in the subject right away when he saw the shape in his goggles.  
  
"What the heck is that?!" Robin breathed.  
  
"The place you are heading and getting into," Slade said and Robin could almost see the smug smile on his face. "You wind board to the south side of it and I'll tell you more of your mission. And try to have fun. This is the only time to goof off in this mission."  
  
"Yeah, right," Robin snorted and zoomed in to his normal vision and grabbed his wind board. He jumped off the rock and swept the board under him. He hit the water and quickly turned his sail with a few hand movements. His hands almost got jerked away from his sail when the wind picked up and sent him flying over the water at tremendous speed.  
  
Slade just smiled as he saw Robin fly across the water expertly on his board. He saw Robin smile and whoop after he did a dangerous move that only experts would be able to pull off. He knew that Robin was having maybe just a little bit of fun. Slade just hoped that Robin would soon like doing missions for him. The gadgets were winning there way's over to the boy already.

* * *

By the time Robin got his destination it was sunset and was making Robin wish he were back at the Tower watching the sun sets there. He missed his team and friends there and kicking bad guy butt with them. He was already homesick.  
  
You are most likely wondering what exactly is Robin's destination. It's a huge high tech tower with a brick wall that rose way up with a wire on top that after a few seconds would go up with a deadly spark of volts of electricity. Robin was dreading how he was going to have to get through that.  
  
Guards kept a look out on top of the wall with huge laser guns strapped around their shoulders. They were the shoot first ask questions later kind of people. The same kinds of guys were circling around the bottom of the wall with the same attitude as the first people.  
  
"What am I going after anyways?" Robin asked Slade in a loud whisper from where he dropped off his board and hid behind a palm tree. A guard came close to the tree and Robin had to stand up strait and tall to not get scene.  
  
"That is something you will know when your holding it," Slade said sternly.  
  
"Geez!" Robin said while shaking his head. "Don't get all up-a-de on because of a small question. Now what do I do now?"  
  
"Get over the wall and I'll tell you the rest when you're up and over," Slade said and he watched Robin's face twist into a confused perplexed frown. He first was confused then he was mad. Slade was testing him to get over this huge wall without getting killed. Robin was forming a plan right away.  
  
Robin stopped a few times saying to himself that he could just run away, but the words of Slade kept coming into his mind. Robin could be knocked out anytime and he would get no sleep for 3 weeks. Robin did not even want to try out if Slade was right or not right then. He was doomed if he did try.  
  
"Are you finished thinking yet?" Slade asked and he was now getting on Robin's nerves even though he had been already.  
  
"Shut-up!" Robin hissed and ran out of his cover as a guard past by. Robin looked up at the wall next to him and shot out a cable from his belt. It stopped at the top of the wall and Robin cranked up the power on his belt and zoomed up to the end of his cable at the fastest he could go because another guard had been coming up and almost saw him. Robin was thankful that Slade had kept his own gadget there.  
  
Now Robin had another problem. The wire. Robin gulped and clicked his cord at a place that was three feet down from the top of the wall. He grabbed the top with his hands and sprung his feet away from the wall and pushed more with his hands till he was doing a full flip over the wire. He made it by a few inches and landed on a guard there on the top.  
  
Other guards saw Robin and were quickly pulling out their guns. Robin grabbed the knocked out guard's gun and rolled out of the way of the lasers just in time. He came up on one of his knees and rested his elbow on the other. It made him have perfect form with the gun. He shot all the guards in only a few seconds.  
  
When all was clear he got up to both of his feet and strapped the gun around his shoulder. "I'm up and over," he said to Slade. "Now what do you want?"  
  
"That was too easy for you, Robin," Slade said. "Let's make it a bit harder. There is a ventilation shaft on the tower right in front of you. Get in it."  
  
"Someone just went off the deep end," Robin muttered under his breath. Slade heard it, but said nothing. Robin shot his cord out once again and it stuck a few inches above the shaft. Robin took out the bolts that were holding the protection up with his hands. He kept them though just in case of something. He had to take off the gun though. It was too big to fit in.  
  
"I'm in and waiting," Robin said and squeezed into the shaft. It was a bit tight, but he could move in it.  
  
"Now here comes the hard part," Slade said and no sooner after that an alarm went off outside the shaft. The people in the tower knew Robin was there. Things got hard way too fast.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. I don't do very many romance stories; so to answer someone's question I don't think I'm going to have a Star/Rob and Rav/BB fanfic. I don't even like it that the perfect girl, Star, can get the perfect guy, Robin. So even if I did do a romance it would NOT be a Rob/Star one. Sorry, but that is all can say, please don't get mad at me. It is just my opinion. Please send a review. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, I was watching my little sister play my favorite game on the PS2 the other day, and it was Jak 2. I thought that my little 11 year-old sister should not play a teen game and I was telling her that, but she kept telling me it was fine. I thought that maybe it was okay because of the comic relief. The little talking animal, Daxter, always on Jak's shoulder was the comic relief, so I thought maybe I should put something like that in my story that is really intense which was this one. So when you come to the little talking alien in these chapters just think of Daxter. I just wanted to tell you people that... and that I only got 2 reviews so far. Please R&R. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I have no cameras in this tower," Slade said to Robin as he crawled his way through the tiny shaft. "So listen to everything carefully that I say. I have a map out of the whole thing, so trust me."  
  
"Like I should really trust you," Robin said under his breath. "Whatever."  
  
"Now go to your left and you should come to three new shafts," Slade said slowly so that Robin could get it all in. "Take the far right when you come to it."  
  
While Robin was going through he heard something clinking on the metal floor ahead of him. Robin did not think it was very much, so he did not mention it to Slade. When Robin got to the three way shafts the noise got louder and Robin knew something was in the shaft with him and it was coming close.  
  
Robin realized that the shafts were big enough to stand up in, so he got up and ran to the one he was supposed to go in and pulled out one of the bolts he got from the shaft. The thing was heavy enough to knock a person out cold. Robin pressed his back up to the wall of his shaft and listened to the slow clinking coming closer and closer.  
  
Then the thing that was making the noise was right outside the shaft where Robin was in. Robin spun out of his shaft and expertly threw his bolt at the noisy intruder.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" the thing screamed. Robin did not even get a glance at what it was. His bolt was stuck into the side of the shaft and the thing was gone.  
  
"Robin?" Slade asked. He had heard the yell. "What is going on?"  
  
"I have no idea," Robin said while looking down every shaft there and getting very confused. Then Robin felt something on his shoulder and looked at it. He found two furry feet and when he looked up he saw a furry looking animal looking down back at him with a smile. Robin just looked kind of confused.  
  
"Were you that crazy psycho who threw that bolt at me?" the little fuzzy thing on Robin's shoulder said very cocky.  
  
"Ahh!" Robin yelled in surprise and threw the creature off his shoulder and added, "You talk!"  
  
"Well thanks for the very warm welcome," the orange animal said while getting to his two back feet like a human and brushed himself off. "And yes I do talk. I'm alien you know."  
  
Robin knelled down to get face to face with the alien and sniffed, "You need a bath too. Phew! You stink."  
  
"Well you don't smell all that great either," the thing said while pointing up at Robin. "You smell like laser dust." Then the animal widened his eyes in surprise and said in amazement, "So you're the one they are after! And this whole time I thought it was me."  
  
"Shhh!" Robin said and looked around like someone was there. "If they find me out right now I'm dead."  
  
"Shesh!" the alien said and rolled his eyes, "They will not kill you. These aliens will test all kinds of stuff on you. They have been dieing to get their hands on a real human to test their alien junk on. Didn't you know that?"  
  
"Seems like my boss forgot to put that in when I jumped out of that helicopter," Robin muttered to himself. "I've got a job to do, so bye." Robin then walked to the shaft he had been going into.  
  
"Hey wait!" the alien said and ran after Robin. He jumped onto his shoulder and Robin stopped with an annoyed glare. "I know this place top to bottom," the creature said with a crafty smile. "I'll help you if you can get me out of here. I've been trying to do it for months now. Deal?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Robin said with a smirk. "Just stay on my shoulder and tag along as I almost barely get out of this dump alive."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"No!" Robin said and shoved the creature off his shoulder and kept walking on.  
  
"But what about getting help about this place?" the alien asked as he watched Robin walk away.  
  
"My boss has a map of this place," Robin said, "Figure out the rest yourself." He then disappeared in the dark of the shaft.  
  
"That kid is going to get in a whole heck of trouble with that attitude," the alien said to himself. "He is rude enough."

* * *

Robin did not care about the animal when Slade asked what he was talking to. Robin just said it was alien trying to get out of the tower alive. Slade was satisfied with it. Robin just did not mention about the testing of humans part though. Slade did not have to know everything.  
  
Slade had lead Robin all the way till Robin was suspended in the air by a cable hooked onto the ceiling. Robin lowered himself slowly till he was a few inches away from a glass box with a black box on top of it. Lasers were all over the ground, so there was no use walking up to the box. The job had to be taken from above.  
  
In the glass holding was metal wristband that was lit up from the lights under it. Robin had no idea what the alien gadget was, but knew that these people really wanted to keep it. The animal back in the shaft said they were aliens, so maybe they weren't people. Well, whatever they were, they were still trying to find Robin because Robin could still hear an alarm outside of the tiny room he was in.  
  
Robin had seen Mission Impossible on the T.V. and thought it would be cool to really do something like going down into a room and not having to touch the floor, being too loud, or be too hot, but he never though he was going to have to do it.  
  
Robin reached for the black box that Slade had said to open to get to get the gadget. He did not even get to touch it before he heard something above him whisper loudly, "Don't touch it!"  
  
Robin cringed when he realized whom the voice belonged to. It was the alien from the shaft a few minutes before. Robin looked up at the creature and gave a really mean glare. If looks could kill the alien would have been dead in less than a second.  
  
The alien jumped back when he saw the glare and whispered quietly, "If you touch that box a hundred volts of electricity will shoot through your body. I should know. I've seen others like me get tested for it."  
  
"Then what would you like me to do?" Robin asked while getting very tiered of the animal.  
  
The sneaky creature gave a wicked smile and said, "Remember the deal before?"  
  
Robin frowned and said, "No way am I getting advice from a...uh...what are you?"  
  
"Weaser," the creature said with a nod, "Half weasel and half otter."  
  
"Whatever!" Robin whispered with rolling his eyes. "I don't need you. I'm wasting time, so get lost." The animal stayed and watched. And Robin whispered to Slade, "Do you know anything about this box?"  
  
"Robin," Slade said and it seemed like he was getting mad, "You should have gotten the gadget by now. What is taking you so long?"  
  
"Well, a little someone said that this box could kill me in less than a second," Robin said while glancing up at the alien who was smiling down at him from the open shaft. "I sort of don't want to take that chance if you don't mind."  
  
"Then find a way to get through it," Slade said. "This is your mission, not mine."  
  
Robin swore under his breath and looked up at the creature and said, "Open this box and I'll help you out of this place."  
  
"It took you long enough to make up your mind," the creature said while sliding down the cord and crawling down Robin and getting all the way to Robin's arm. Robin got a fuzzy foot stuffed in his face once or twice. He was not enjoying this day one bit. "Hang onto my feet," the creature ordered.  
  
Robin held onto the tiny feet and lowered him to the box. The alien pulled a hair off himself and let it fall onto the box. When it landed the whole box went haywire. Blue sparks zapped all over it and that is when the creature punched the box and it crumbled to the floor. Robin then lowered the creature in the glass box and it picked up the gadget.  
  
Robin got him and the creature out of the room just in time because people that ran the place busted in the room they were just in right when the alien was pulled in. The people saw the empty glass case and saw the open shaft. They started to shoot their lasers at the shaft and Robin got hit in his left shoulder. Robin did not even notice it as he kept running through the shaft with the alien under his right arm.  
  
Slade was now talking fast and not as calm as before. Orders were not as clear and Robin had only split seconds to think about where to run or he would have been shoot by the lasers. He finally came to a shaft that was smaller that meant that he was near the end.  
  
"Don't go through the tiny shaft!" Slade yelled. Lasers were flying up all around Robin and the alien in his hands was getting a bit scared so he was fidgeting. "Look up and you will see a glass window that leads to the top of the tower. Go through it."  
  
Robin looked up and heard the tiny thing in his arms yell, "Your boss must be insane! That place is loaded with guards."  
  
"Shut up and hold on to that gadget or you're dead," Robin yelled and smashed the glass. He jumped out of the shaft and saw that it was night all around him and that the alien was right. Tons of guards looked at him and started to shot their lasers toward him in a heartbeat.  
  
Robin thought fast and put the alien down on the ground and pulled out his pole and the bolts he had saved. Robin jumped into the air and let go of a bolt. He swung his pole at the hard metal in the air and hit it like he was using a bat.  
  
BAM! Three guards were taken out by one bolt. But there were still some more left. Calculating everything in his head so fast, Robin dropped to the ground and did the same thing and took out five other guards. One bolt left and this one was as good as the others. None of the guards had a chance.  
  
The alien just stood there with the gadget in his tiny fuzzy hands with his eyes wide with surprise. His jaw was on the floor as he stared at Robin. Robin walked up to the alien and took the gadget out of its hands.  
  
"Now the deal is finished," Robin said while walking away. "Go do whatever."  
  
The animal was not that easy to get rid of though. He jumped back onto Robin's shoulder and yelled, "Those guards are coming back any time now. I'm not safe yet." He took the gadget out of Robin's hand and looked at it. "This is mine till you really save me." With that he jumped off Robin.  
  
The alien knew Robin too much now. He knew Robin wanted the gadget a lot. "One, two, three, now," the alien whispered and right on time Robin yelled after him, "Fine! Get on my shoulder and I'll get you to safety. Now give me the gadget."  
  
The animal smiled and said, "Now you're talking. Let's get out of here. I hate this place."  
  
"I hate you," Robin whined as the animal jumped on his shoulder.  
  
"Robin!" Slade yelled.  
  
"What?!" Robin yelled back. "I got the gadget and I'm on top of the tower."  
  
"I lost contact with you for around five minutes," Slade said sternly. "Was it you?"  
  
"Yeah I turned you off right when around 15 guards started to shoot at me," Robin said sarcastically, "Yeah, it was me."  
  
"Just get on that helicopter that is above you," Slade said and finally got a camera on Robin so he could see him. "And what is that on your shoulder?!"  
  
Robin gave a weak smile and looked up at the helicopter coming down. A ladder fell down to him. Robin took it and said to Slade, "I'll tell you what it is when I get back to you." He then turned off his earpiece.  
  
"Whoa!" the alien yelled as Robin climbed the ladder. "You're taking me to your place? I said 'to safety', and I'm not meaning to be rude, but your place might be the exact opposite."  
  
"It's either my place or down on that tower with tons of those guards," Robin said with a smirk. "What do you want to do?"  
  
The alien looked down and sort of jumped with fright. "Your place," he said finally. "If I'm staying with you a long time then I got to know your name. Got one?"  
  
"Robin," Robin answered and asked, "And yours is?"  
  
"Enzo," the creature said and he thought he had finally met someone who could be a friend. What he did not know was that the two was going to have to be stuck with each other for a long time.  
  
A/N: Hope it was good enough for you people. You will find out more about everything in the next chapter. Please send a review. Thanks! And the alien's name is pronounced in-zo. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I got more reviews and it seems like most people like this fan fiction so far. At first I did not know if it was going to be all that good, but no one seems to really hate it. Some people are wondering what the gadget is that Robin stole for Slade. I think you might like it. Only half of the gadgets are my ideas, but some you might have already seen on the Teen Titan show. And none of the characters are mine. Please R&R. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"I don't like it," Slade said as he carefully looked over Enzo. Slade sniffed the animal and said, "And it smells bad too."  
  
"Well thanks for the loving welcome and I'm very glad to meet you too," Enzo said from where he was standing on Robin's shoulder. Robin rolled his eyes and handed the gadget over to Slade.  
  
"You said that if I did this mission I could get some sleep," Robin said to Slade. "I've gone for around two days without any. When do I get some?"  
  
"HOLD ON!" Enzo yelled and put his hands in the air to stop all conversation. "What is going on here?"  
  
"It has a bigger mouth than you, Robin," Slade said while taking the gadget out of Robin's hand. "How can you stand it?"  
  
"Hey, buddy," Enzo said and shoved a finger into Slade's shoulder. "'It' has a name you know?"  
  
"I don't really care," Slade said, "But you must be at some importance because those scum ball aliens have captured you every time you have tried to escape. If they did not really need you they would have let you go. You can take care of him, Robin."  
  
"ME?!" Robin yelled in protest. "This alien has been bugging me the second I knew him," Robin said while trying to swipe Enzo off his shoulder. But Enzo just dodged and switched to Robin's other shoulder.  
  
"Ouch!" Robin yelled as the creature sat on his left shoulder. "That was the one that got hit by a laser. Get off!" Enzo quickly went back to where he had been.  
  
"You got hit?" Slade asked and grabbed Robin's left arm. Robin tried to get out of the grip, but Slade held him still.  
  
"Yeah," Robin said while wincing as Slade touched his shoulder. "But it's not that big. Don't touch it." Enzo just watched in silence. He was trying to put everything together in his head.  
  
"You're right," Slade said. He then clipped the wristband Robin had stolen on Robin's arm. "This gadget is yours."  
  
"What does it do?" Robin asked as he looked at the wristband.  
  
"If you make your hand into a fist you blind into the things around you," Enzo said like it was no big deal. Slade looked over at the alien and Robin sort of let out a laugh. It was amazing that this little animal knew every kind of alien gadget there was.  
  
Robin put his hand into a fist and he turned invisible. When he moved you could sort of see the out line of him, but most of the time you could not see him at all. Robin let go of his fist and went back into normal.  
  
"I knew you would like it," Slade said with a smile on his face. "I got another mission for you."  
  
Robin frowned and said, "What about my down time? Don't I get ANY sleep?"  
  
"Do this mission and I'll give you a few hours," Slade said with a wave to Robin for him to follow. Robin looked up at Enzo and he shrugged. They both followed Slade up to a giant screen that was playing the entire mission Robin had just got done with. When Enzo saw it he nodded and looked down at Robin with a smile, but he was not returned with one.  
  
Slade pushed a few buttons and the screen went black. He pushed some more and the picture of the Titan Tower showed up. Enzo saw Robin's face turn from a mad frown to a frown of dread. The picture changed to the main room where Raven was trying to contact him, but she was having no luck.  
  
"Looks simple," Enzo said. "What does he have to do? Go bust the computer the Goth girl is working on?" Robin glared up at Enzo to shut him up. It worked for a while.  
  
Robin saw Starfire come into the room and looking very tiered. She must have been searching for him. He was really wishing they could find him.  
  
"Wait!" Enzo yelled and Robin and Slade looked at him with a real annoyance. "Sorry, but that girl is an alien. Starbolts and fly is the alien she is. What kind of alien is she? I know let me think."  
  
"Just shut the heck up!" Robin ordered and he looked back to the screen. "Just tell me what to do."  
  
"Cyborg is too close to finding you," Slade said and he showed a picture of Cyborg building some kind of gadget. "It's a tracking device. It can locate anything, and he is almost close to finishing it. Get it and bring it here. Destroy his work because if he really finds me then things might get a bit hairy around here. And if you don't then I don't think you will be going into dreamland for around a month. And with this new gadget you will not have to face them. It will be like you are not even there."  
  
"I GOT IT!" Enzo yelled and threw his hands up in the air. "Robin's part of this giant T thing and he has to work for you because you most likely got that rare gadget that controls a persons sleep."  
  
"Get him out of here!" Slade yelled. "He is driving me up the wall. Now get your butt over to the Tower and get the rat out with you."  
  
Robin turned around took him and Enzo out of the room. Enzo yelled right before the two left, "I'm not a rat!" The door then closed and Slade gave a huge sigh. They were both gone and it seemed like Robin was really going to get the mission done. Everything was working so far.

* * *

Robin quietly walked down the back street in the city with Enzo on his shoulder that was for once in his life quiet. It was night and the two could hear police alarms go off and stray cars run by. No car or person was on the road the two were on. It was not the part of town anyone wanted to be in.  
  
"So why are we even here?" Enzo whispered in Robin's ear. "This place is creepy."  
  
Robin stopped in the middle of the road and bent down. He heaved a round piece of rock off the road and the two were staring into a giant hole that led to the sewer. Robin lowered himself and Enzo down in.  
  
"WOW!" Enzo said and his voice echoed around in dark place they were in. "This place sure does smell. Why are you not telling me how we are going to end up at the Tower?"  
  
"The Tower has different escape routs and this is one of them," Robin said as he pulled some goo out of one of his pockets. He shook it and it started to glow and the sewer was lit with a green light that bounced all around the round walls. Robin shoved the goo into Enzo's tiny arms and said, "Hold it so we can both see. And don't squeeze it."  
  
"Why not squeeze it?" Enzo asked as he started to squish it between his tiny fuzzy hands.  
  
"I told you not to..." Robin yelled as he saw Enzo mess with the goo.  
  
SPLAT!  
  
Their light went out and there was silence in the sewer till Enzo said with a fake laugh, "So that's why."  
  
Robin now pulled out a tiny flashlight and held it up. Goo covered the musty walls and the two. Robin swiped a huge piece of goo off his face and glared over at the alien who was gave a weak smile.  
  
"How did I get stuck with you?" Robin sighed and started to find his way through the sewer. "I only help you one time and you and somehow I just so happen to get stuck with each other."  
  
After a few minutes Robin found the place to go through. He slowly lifted a piece of rock from above and slid it over. He pulled himself up and they were both in the basement of the Tower. It was still dark and Robin hated the room.  
  
"Where are we," Enzo said. Robin put a finger to his lips to shush the alien.  
  
"We are in the basement, now be quiet for now on till I tell you to talk," Robin answered in a whisper. The Tower had to be asleep; so one sound could wake his friends up. Robin slowly climbed the steps and opened the door.  
  
The elevator was only a few feet away. Robin ran to it and pressed the button to get it down. It was there for him in only a few seconds and he and the alien got in. Robin rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes. He did not want to do this, but it was for the best. Enzo was starting to get jumpy on his shoulder. The creature was not very used to this and did not know how to keep it all in.  
  
The door opened and Robin saw the main room, but it was not what he wanted to find. Raven was still trying to find him on the T.V. and Beast Boy was asleep on the giant couch.  
  
"Your wristband, Robin!" Enzo whispered before anyone saw him. Robin pulled his left hand into a fist and some how Enzo and him went invisible. "That was close."  
  
Robin sneaked into the main room. Raven turned to the elevator that was open and frowned. She shrugged and glared over at Beast Boy. He was snoring like a train. She then went back to work. The lights were out and the only light was from the screen Raven was at.  
  
When Robin was half way across the main room Raven turned around a giant black claw almost grabbed Robin. Robin flung himself to the floor and hid behind the couch. Raven walked around the room. She knew that she saw something, but did not know what. Beast Boy woke up with a groan.  
  
"What's up?" he asked Raven who was looking in every corner in the room.  
  
"Something was here!" Raven said. She stopped and glanced around her. Enzo and Robin just held their breath, as she stood right in front of them. Raven then sniffed and nodded over to Beast Boy to smell.  
  
"Whoa!" Beast Boy said as he held his nose. "What is that smell. You did not so happen to fall in the sewer, Raven?"  
  
"The sewer!" Robin thought. He glanced over at Enzo, but of course he could not see him. "I'm dead!"  
  
Beast Boy sniffed some more and turned into a dog. He then turned back into human form and said, "Its not you. Its someone else."  
  
"That's a surprise," Raven said while rolling her eyes. She moved away from Robin and Enzo and came up behind Beast Boy.  
  
"It's coming from...here!" Beast Boy yelled and looked over the couch where Robin and Enzo were. Robin jumped up and lightly kicked Beast Boy in the chest. It only surprised Beast Boy and it did not hurt. It was hard enough though to knock him into Raven and they went tumbling to the floor.  
  
"Good one," Enzo muttered. Raven hit a button on the T.V. control and two doors opened up the stairs. Cyborg and Starfire were coming soon. Robin had not planed this. He did not want to fight his friends. "Okay," Enzo said as Cyborg and Starfire ran down the stairs to help. "Maybe it was a bad move."  
  
"No kidding," Robin muttered over to the animal on his shoulder.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please give a review. Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I have a few things to say before this chapter. One, someone said that Slade is too nice in this fic. Well, the reason is if Slade wants Robin to start trusting him and getting used to him then he has to be a little bit nicer. But his niceness is ending soon though. He's going to come down hard on Robin I think in this chapter if I get to it. I hope you like this chapter and please send a review. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Robin looked at the four faces all around him. They still could not see him, but they knew he was there. Robin let go of his fist and went visible and he heard his friends gasp when they saw him.  
  
"Robin?" Starfire asked in shock.  
  
"We don't want to fight you, Robin," Cyborg said while the four circled him and started to come in closer to him. "But we have to and we will."  
  
Suddenly a loud blast of sound shot through Robin's ear and Robin heard Slade yell, "If you talk to them you and that rat of yours is dead! Now fight!"  
  
Robin took that as his cue. He jumped in the air and flipped over Beast Boy and grabbed him by his shoulders to use as a shield. Cyborg was just then throwing a punch when suddenly Beast Boy replaced Robin. Raven already knew what was going on and used her dark powers to hold onto Cyborg's arm and stop him from hitting Beast Boy.  
  
Starfire shot some starbolts at Robin's feet and Robin used his cord on his belt to get himself to the rafters above them. As he was flying up there he threw an ice discus down at Beast Boy. The poor changeling was frozen in place. You could see the panic in his face.  
  
Robin landed on a metal raft and crouched down to not get hit by more starbolts.  
  
"Robin!" Slade yelled into Robin's ear.  
  
"What?" Robin said calmly, but inside him he was barely able to get out the words.  
  
"I've been too nice to you all this time," Slade said. "And when you finally have to do something more for me you can't do it. Well...suck it up! If you don't get the gadget in FIVE minutes and out of the Tower by that time I'm not giving you any sleep till you are done with your next mission. Now hurry!"  
  
"WHAT?!" yelled Enzo. He heard the whole thing. "That could kill you." Robin just gave the animal on his shoulder a worried glance. Then Robin got down to busyness and the wheels in his started to turn fast.  
  
The metal he was on started to turn black and bend with Raven's mind powers. Robin had to jump to different rafts to not fall.  
  
"If I can just only get something to distract them," mumbled then looked up at Enzo with an evil smile.  
  
Enzo frowned as he saw Robin smile. "Ohhh no!" he yelled at Robin. "I'm NOT going down there to get blasted to bits by that alien girl. There is no way you're making me..."  
  
Robin had no time. He cut Enzo right in the middle of his sentence and threw him off his shoulder down at Cyborg. "Don't worry," Robin said before letting go, "I know they will catch you." He then let Enzo go.  
  
"I'm going to kill you when we get out of here!" Enzo yelled as he fell. Robin just waved a short good-bye and turned invisible. He was gone.  
  
Starfire caught Enzo in the middle of his falling. When she caught him she looked up and searched for Robin, but found nothing. She flew down to the ground and the others were as lost as her. Cyborg was trying to get Beast Boy out of the ice around him and Raven was still searching for Robin.  
  
Raven stared madly at Enzo and asked, "What is that?"  
  
"It's a giant rat that fell just as Robin disappeared," Starfire answered.  
  
"Whoa now!" Enzo yelled and jumped out of Starfire's hands. Scared, she backed away. Raven just raised an eyebrow. "I'm NOT a rat," Enzo said and threw his hands into the air. Robin wanted him to stall time and that was just what he was going to do.  
  
"EEEEEEEE!" Starfire screamed and blasted her starbolts at Enzo. But before the bolts could get to the animal Raven had quickly put up a shield to stop them from hurting Enzo. "The rat talks!"  
  
When the dust from the starbolts faded the two girls saw Enzo with his arms over his head to protect himself. He opened one eye and looked around and saw it was safe and slowly put down his hands.  
  
"We don't need another animal in this house," Cyborg muttered as the four stared down at Enzo. "Beast Boy is enough." Beast Boy glared at Cyborg, but said nothing.  
  
"Look," Enzo said as he had to crank his neck just to see the humans' faces, "I'm an alien and NOT a rat. Get that into your heads." The four just stared down at him as he kept looking up. "You guys must be a tough crowd."  
  
"Where is Robin and why is he even here?" Raven asked. Enzo looked over to her and frowned.  
  
"Sorry, but I can't help you there," he said.  
  
Raven nodded over to Cyborg and Enzo saw his laser cannon start to fire up. Enzo freaked. Sweat started to go down him forehead and his fur was making him hot.  
  
"Run that by us again," Raven said and the Titans smiled down at Enzo.

* * *

Robin found the room fast and got to the gadget that was a little black box with buttons all over it with a tiny screen that was blank. He hesitated on destroying Cyborg's work, but still did it though. Robin turned around, but was faced with another problem. His friends had taken out the elevator. He was going to have to get out of there the hard way.  
  
Robin got to the elevator door and pushed a button to open it. There was no response, so Robin just pried the door open and saw that the elevator was down a little ways. His friends had done this on purpose.  
  
Robin looked to a clock on the wall of Cyborg's room and saw that he only had 3 minutes to get out of the Tower with the gadget. Robin had to work fast or he was dead.  
  
Robin jumped onto the top of the elevator and right when he landed it went black and started to rise. Robin braced himself as the elevator started to fly up. Right before it crashed into the ceiling of the shaft the elevator dropped and Robin had the roller coaster feeling in his stomach as he dropped.  
  
Now Robin knew this was going to happen. He knew when Raven was making the elevator go up he could not be able to open the escape door. But when he was going down it would be too easy. He flipped the switch and the tiny door flew open. Robin dropped in and found that Cyborg had been in there the whole time.  
  
Cyborg saw the gadget and frowned at Robin and said, "You can't be stealing that, Robin. You know how much I've been working on it."  
  
The elevator came to halt and the two in the elevator almost fell to the ground. Robin went to punch Cyborg, but he ducked. It was what Robin wanted though. He flew over Cyborg and hit the button that opened the door.  
  
Robin ran out of the elevator and pressed the outside button that closed the door and took the elevator to the bottom floor. Bye- bye Cyborg. Robin turned and saw Starfire and Beast Boy standing there with frowns. Robin had now less than 2 minutes to get out of there.  
  
Robin rolled out of the way of some starbolts and dodged a green hawk. He just wanted to get out. He was a few steps from the door and getting free when something popped into his mind and made him groan. Enzo.  
  
Robin spun around and saw that Star, BB, and Raven were now there. Raven had Enzo tightly held in her hands. They all looked at Robin with pleading eyes. Enzo's was the most pleading. Right now he was in the hands of Raven. This was just not his day.  
  
Robin went invisible and watched as his friends tried to find him.  
  
"He's gone!" Starfire said while feeling with her hands in the air as if he was invisible, which he was.  
  
"Where is he?" Raven asked Enzo. Right when Enzo opened his mouth he was stolen out of her hands. The three tried the best they could to get Robin, but whatever he touched disappeared with him, so Enzo was gone. They were both gone.  
  
Robin ran away from the tower and stopped when he came to the beach. He went visible and sat down on the sand while breathing hard. He glanced back up at Enzo and the animal gave a weak smile to boost Robin up. It did not work.  
  
Enzo then just tried talking. "Were you crazy when you dropped me? They made me tell..."  
  
Robin grabbed Enzo's mouth and looked at him in the eyes to shut him up. Enzo just went quiet till Robin got up off the sand and said to Slade, "I got the gadget. Now what?"  
  
"Get over here and hurry," Slade said. "Now was that so hard?"  
  
"Harder than you would think," Robin muttered as he walked away from the tower with tons of emotions swimming all around in his head. When was this going to end?  
  
A/N: This chapter did not have that much action, but the next ones will have some. Please give a review. Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: For those few seconds of Enzo being with the Teen Titans was an important part of this fan fiction. What Robin and Slade do not know is that Enzo blabbed a lot things to the Titans. Some other things went on, but I can't tell you that much till later in this fic. Please give a review.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Robin stood strait and tall as he waited for the door of Slade's main room opened. He straitened his shoulders and Enzo stood a bit straiter as well on his shoulder. They both had to be looking good if they wanted Slade's approval of their mission. The door opened and Robin gave a sign and walked in.  
  
Slade was standing next to a screen that was a layout of the whole town. He was looking at it and was studying it deeply as Robin came in with Enzo. Robin slowly held up the gadget of Cyborg's and watched Slade.  
  
"Got the gadget and got out of there on time," Robin said. "You promised me some sleep."  
  
Slade turned around from his work and grabbed the gadget out of Robin's hands. He turned back to the screen and said, "I'll give you 7 hours of sleep."  
  
"WHAT?!" Robin yelled in protest. "I got no sleep for a whole week. I need more sleep than that."  
  
Slade glared over his shoulder at Robin and said, "With that attitude I'll only give you 5 hours."  
  
Now Enzo was having enough. He jumped off Robin's shoulder and yelled up at Slade, "He risked his butt everywhere you have sent him. He needs more sleep. And that gadget was not built for what you are doing with it. Its more powerful than you think it is."  
  
"You know nothing about this gadget," Slade said. "Now shut up and come back here in a hour because I'm too busy to give you sleep right now. Your room is down the hall on the right, Robin. Robin?" The teen was gone.  
  
Slade frowned and slowly walked away from the screen with his eyes darting around the room. He saw some movement that could have been barely even seen. Enzo looked around and saw nothing. He knew Robin was in the room though.  
  
Slade made his way to the door slowly but surely. He then quickly pushed a button and tons of floodlights came blasting on and he saw Robin's shadow. He heard Robin swear and saw the shadow come running at him.  
  
Robin turned visible at the last second when he was in mid air and coming in for a karate kick in Slade's stomach. It was executed perfectly. Slade slammed into the door, but was still standing and barely stunned.  
  
Enzo just stood there watching as the two went at it. They were both extremely good, but Slade seemed to have the upper hand of the fight. First, Robin was already worn out from having no sleep in a week. And second, Robin had just fought the Teen Titans. He was still good though.  
  
After a long time of fighting Robin was starting to slip away. He was just too tiered to fight for too long. Slade pulled out his pole that made a clinking noise as he pulled it out. Robin had nothing and did his best to not get hit by the sheet of metal being swung at him.  
  
Suddenly Slade pulled a really fast move that was totally too fast for poor Robin and the teen got the pole slammed into his stomach and knocked all the air out of him. Enzo winced as he saw this. He had wanted to help, but what could a little fuzzy alien do in the middle of a quick fight. He would have just gotten in the way.  
  
Robin dropped to his hands and knees and tried to get his air back as Slade put away his pole. "You got three hours to sleep now, Robin," Slade said and watched as Robin struggled to his shaking feet. "Go get washed up and come back here in a hour."  
  
Robin said nothing as he tried to get to the door without limping. Enzo did not jump on his shoulder. He just slowly walked behind him.  
  
"And Robin," Slade said just when the door opened. Robin stopped but did not look behind or turn around. "Don't try that again. Ever."

* * *

Robin looked up and closed his eyes as water of the shower sprayed on his face that had needed a bath for a long time. Enzo was rambling on in his room, but Robin could still hear him from where he was in the shower.  
  
"That gadget is way too dangerous for that Slade dude," Enzo said while hopping onto Robin's bed that was bolted to the floor and had only a mattress and no softness at all. "It was built to be a torturing device. You take a person's sleep away and they slowly suffer because of not having any sleep."  
  
"Then how come Slade is using it on me if he knows it will might kill me?" Robin asked as he got out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel that was ready to fall apart. "He could have at least given me a mission to get a better towel," he muttered and started to pull on his clothes.  
  
"Slade has no idea what that gadget can do," Enzo said while bouncing a little on the bed. One on the springs popped out and sent Enzo flying into the air. Right when Robin opened the door of the bathroom and came into his room he saw Enzo soar through the air and collide with the metal wall.  
  
Robin was wearing his Slade outfit but did not have all the protection on and his left his shoes in the bathroom. When Enzo got his head to stop spinning he could see that Robin's ankle was puffing up and was purple. No wonder he was kind of limping when they walked to his room. Slade must have hit him really hard. Robin seemed not to notice it though.  
  
"If Slade uses that gadget for what I think he's using it for then your brain could get fried," Enzo said as Robin sat down on his bed with a sigh.  
  
Robin put his hands behind his head and lay down. He closed his eyes and asked, "How do you know this?"  
  
"I've been well..." Enzo begun but stopped and scratched the back of his neck and looked to the floor. Robin opened his eyes and looked down at his furry friend on the floor. "In that tower I used to be in I had been tested with every gadget there and have...well...been building lots of gadgets for them. It was either the stupid gadget or my life in some places. Those gadgets I built some were really dangerous. And that gadget Slade has...well..."  
  
Robin sat up and stared down at the alien with his eyes wide and asked, "You built that thing?!"  
  
"Hey!" Enzo said. "They knew that I was smart enough to build it. It only took me a few months to get it done. I did not want to build it though. But I've built worse things than that thing. And Slade is totally using it wrong. You could get killed."  
  
Robin got out of bed and paced the floor. "Man, I've got to get out of here."  
  
"Do you remember the first time you got zapped by that gadget?" Enzo asked as he watched Robin pace.  
  
Robin stopped and looked at Enzo and said, "Well duh! It felt like my brain was going to explode. No, I felt nothing at all." His words were dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Enzo frowned and said, "If Slade uses that gadget too much that is exactly what your brain will do."  
  
Robin suddenly did not want any sleep. His stomach started to hurt again. It was sick feeling that was deep down and was only triggered when something really bad happened. He sat back on the bed and he and Enzo shared eye contact. In both eyes was a little bit of panic. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I got tons of reviews and I'm now very happy, so here is another chapter. I'm brain dead from studying for finals for school. So you might not see another up-date till next week. I only have four more days of school! YES!!! Please R&R. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Come on!" Enzo said as he shoved Robin to Slade's door. "Just tell him that you don't want any sleep and send you on your next mission. Its no big deal."  
  
"But what if he finds out how important you are and does the exact same thing the aliens did to you in that tower?" Robin said as Enzo tried with all his might to shove him to the door. Robin was too strong though.  
  
"Its either Slade or those aliens for me," Enzo said while trying to push Robin's foot forward. "Just trust me."  
  
Robin looked down at Enzo and the alien looked up. Robin saw in the tiny animal's eyes that he knew more than Robin did. Robin gave a sigh and knocked on the door three times. The door slid open on the third knock and he saw Slade looking at Cyborg's gadget. Robin came in and Enzo went quiet and jumped on Robin's shoulder.  
  
Slade looked up and nodded over at Robin. Robin did not return the nod. His unsure feelings turned into anger as he came closer. Slade then put the gadget down on a table that was covered with papers.  
  
Slade then took out the gadget that held Robin's sleep and held it up to Robin's forehead. Right before he pressed a button, Robin backed away and shook his head.  
  
"What now?" Slade asked with a frown.  
  
Robin was searching desperately for words. To stall time he said, "I don't want any sleep right now. Just send me on my next mission."  
  
There was silence throughout the whole room. Enzo bit his lower lip and Robin held his breath as Slade kept staring at the two with puzzlement.  
  
Robin had almost never stuttered in his whole life. "I...its not th...that much sleep anyways," Robin said and cursed in his head at how slow he said it. Slade would find out sooner than latter about his and Enzo's conversation back in his room. If Slade found out about Enzo the poor animal would have to go back to his old life, and Robin would be put under another gadget even worse than the one he was under right now.  
  
Slade looked at Robin and put the gadget away and said, "Don't get too ahead of yourself. I'll send you on your next mission, but your going to have to sleep sometime."  
  
Robin almost gave a sigh, but that would tell Slade that he was up to something. Slade motioned for Robin to follow and he lead him to another T.V. screen that was black. Slade pushed a few buttons and the screen went into life and put up a video of a snowy wasteland. In the distance was a tower just like the one Robin had to get into on his first mission.  
  
"Remember anything?" Slade said as Robin stared at the screen with dread. Robin felt Enzo stiffen on his shoulder. Something was wrong, but what could he do?  
  
"It's the tower from my first mission," Robin said and glanced over at Slade. "But this one is just surrounded by ice and not sand."  
  
"Not to mention more heavily guarded," Enzo muttered. Robin had noticed the same thing.  
  
"The hairball is right," Slade said then frowned. "That last gadget I stole was better than I thought it was. When you stole it all the aliens' towers around the world are more guarded and they changed all their systems. You're wanted, Robin."  
  
Robin frowned, but was smiling on the inside. If Slade figured that the gadget was what the tower was after then he still did not know that Enzo was the main thing. But he could still be hiding it from Robin, so he thought not so much of it.  
  
"So what do you want in there?" Robin asked. He was still mad that Slade had made him be a wanted teen.  
  
"I have been searching for that tower for months now," Slade said while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "With Cyborg's gadget I finally found it. So I have no map and I'm just getting to know the place. I'll try to help you the most I can."  
  
"You still have not answered my question," Robin said and turned toward Slade with a frown.  
  
Slade sighed. "You don't have to know everything, Robin. Figure it out when you get there." Slade then walked over to the table of papers and searched for a few seconds and found a few papers that he liked and picked them up. "Give this paper to the helicopter pilot and he will know the rest. You take the same copter from your first mission with the same pilot. You know where the bay is. Now go."  
  
Slade then turned back to his work as Robin just stood there. He was a little confused and did not want to go on another mission. He was so tiered that he did not know if he could make it through. A nudge from Enzo's elbow made him come back to reality. Robin sighed and left Slade alone and headed to the helicopter bay.

* * *

Raven typed a few keys on the keyboard in front of her and looked up at the giant T.V. screen above her. Starfire was beside her and was rambling on about how worried she was about Robin. Cyborg was on the couch with Beast Boy watching Raven work and trying to calm down Starfire.  
  
"How can we trust that over grown rat?" Cyborg asked Raven as she kept looking from the keyboard to the screen in silence. "He could be fully working for Slade and we could be in a trap right now. Raven? Are you even listening to me?"  
  
"I'm listening," Raven said in monotone even though she was ready to pound Starfire for being so annoying at that moment. "That rat or what he called himself, Enzo, is right now are only hope. He is an alien and he swore he was not working for Slade."  
  
"How do you know if alien word is truthful?" Beast Boy asked while grabbing a magazine and flipping through it. He was too bored to listen to Raven and Cyborg and was also getting annoyed with Starfire.  
  
"When an alien gives his or hers word it is the truth!" Starfire yelled at Beast Boy. He shrugged and found a page in the magazine he liked and did not bother asking any more questions.  
  
"If you remember," Raven said while walking away from the keyboard. "Robin was very close to getting out of the tower, but turned around and came back for Enzo. That must mean that they both could be friends."  
  
"The main word there is could," Cyborg said while raising an eyebrow. "Robin does not befriend a giant rat in three days. And how did they get stuck with each other in the first place?"  
  
"Its most likely a long story," Raven said while returning to the keyboard. "But we are getting off the subject. I secretly gave Enzo a tracking device and told him to put it in Slade's layer. I also told him to turn it on right before they both went on another mission."  
  
Cyborg caught on and said, "And when Robin is on a mission we go in and take Slade down. But why do we go when Robin is gone?"  
  
"Enzo spilled not very much information to you," Raven said with an evil smile. "But my mind powers picked up a whole heck of information." Cyborg smiled at her and they both shared eye contact.  
  
"How deep was it?" he asked. Beast Boy had heard a little bit of the conversation and lowered his magazine and looked over at Raven. Starfire stopped talking and looked over at Raven also.  
  
"He had been working for aliens and Robin was stealing from them and Enzo just tagged along because he did not want to work for these aliens," Raven said. "Enzo has made this gadget that can take sleep away from a person. Slade has his hands on this gadget and is using it on Robin. We need to get that gadget away from Slade fast."  
  
"That still does not answer the question about going there when Robin is not there," Cyborg said as Starfire broke out in tears about Robin. She was not helping and was making Cyborg and Raven have a harder time to focus. They felt sorry for Robin too, but someone needed to keep it together.  
  
"If we go in there and Robin is there we will have to fight him," Raven said. "And if Robin does any wrong move Slade can do something really bad to Robin."  
  
"I do not wish to fight Robin," Starfire said.  
  
"What will happen that is so bad?" Beast Boy asked.  
  
"I tried to get that information more from Enzo," Raven said with a sigh, "But it was too deep down in there that I did not get it."  
  
Raven punched a few keys and then yelled with a little emotion, "I got Slade's location!" She was just so glad that her plan was working and that Robin could be home in a few hours that too much emotion came out and she melted the magazine Beast Boy was holding. She quickly put her hood on so no one could see her blush.  
  
"We're coming, Robin," she whispered as Star, Cyborg, and BB came up behind her and looked at the screen clearly showing Slade's hideout. They were one step closer.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the huge cliffhanger. Please send a review and I think I might change this fan fiction into a slightly Raven/Robin fic. Just a little though. Hope you liked the chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I have nothing to say but please send a review and if you find a lot of mistakes in this chapter that it is because I'm brain dead right. Studying for finals for 5 hours a day then taking two of them is really hard. And I had to answer more than 300 questions, so please don't ask me one or I'll scream! Please R&R. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Robin came up to the helicopter and watched as the pilot messed with the door of the copter. He had his back to Robin and Enzo. The guy was not one of Robin's favorites. The guy was a little over weight so he waddled around the helicopter bay. He smelled like he had smoked from the second he was born and his hair was beginning to fall out and going from his light brown color to gray.  
  
Robin cleared his throat to signal that he was there. The guy did not hear and was still doing something with the slide door. Robin glanced up at Enzo and the alien just shrugged and kept silent. Robin crossed his arms in front of him and sighed loudly to get the guy's attention. Nothing happened.  
  
"Um...I got to get on with my mission," Robin said while rolling his eyes. The guy kept working and was making Robin mad. "HEY!" Robin yelled tapped the guy's shoulder.  
  
"Ahhh!" the guy screamed and jumped so much that the door to the copter he was working on fell off and hit the ground with a screech. Robin had backed up and him and Enzo were surprised by the reaction of the guy.  
  
"Not you two again!" the guy snapped at Robin and Enzo. "Just a day ago I gave you a ride to those islands. I'm not taking you there again."  
  
Robin frowned and did not look very happy. He took out the paper Slade had given him and handed it over to the guy. "I don't want to go to those islands," he said and then added, "By the way. You pack a parachute perfectly." (this guy was the same pilot from Robin's first mission)  
  
Robin jumped into the copter and looked around the tiny place as the guy outside looked over the paper and was muttering something about Robin and Enzo. The guy came to the part where they were heading and his eyes seemed to bug out.  
  
"I'm not taking you anywhere!" he said to Robin and the teen looked up at him with annoyance. "The artic zone is way too cold."  
  
"For you or the helicopter?" Robin asked with a smirk.  
  
"BOTH!" the pilot yelled. "This copter is too light and the hail could fly through it the minute we get into a storm. And I don't have heating so we both could freeze to death."  
  
Robin was getting tiered. He had better things to do than argue with this guy. And how come this guy was so into not wanting to do anything for Slade? And how come Slade even had this dude who could not even pack a parachute right?  
  
"I can't go back to Slade till I get to the Artic Zone and back here with the thing he wants," Robin said while crossing his arms.  
  
"Then get someone else," the pilot said while stuffing a cigar into his mouth and lighting it. "I hate taking agents to those towers and back. At least they used to be adults. Now I get little punks with their pets."  
  
Now Enzo was mad more than annoyed. "Hey!" he yelled from where he was on Robin's shoulder. "I'm not his pet. Now fly us there or Slade will have to deal with you. And you sort of don't want that to happen."  
  
The pilot took the cigar out of his mouth and came up and blew the smoke into Robin and Enzo's faces and said, "He can't fire me. I'm the only helicopter pilot he has right now. All the others were too smart."  
  
As Enzo coughed over the smoke in his face Robin raised an eyebrow with the smirk still on his face and said, "Is being dumber than the rest of the pilots a good or bad thing?"  
  
"Fine!" the pilot yelled and jumped out of the copter. "I'll take you both there." He saw Robin smile and added, "But tell Slade that I need a raise for taking you two there and back. Now get out and get into the water plane over there."  
  
Robin jumped out and looked over at the piece of junk over in the corner of the bay. Enzo jumped off Robin's shoulder as he walked over to the bent up plane.  
  
"This is what you call a fixer-upper," Enzo said to Robin as he barely touched the side mirror. Ping! The tiny mirror snapped off and hit the floor of the bay with a tiny smash. Robin and Enzo looked at each other with a slight panic.  
  
"You had to touch it!" Robin whispered as he picked up the mirror and tried to put it back in its place.  
  
"I barely touched it," Enzo said as he spat into his hands and grabbed the mirror out of Robin's hands.  
  
"Spit is not going to act like glue," Robin said as Enzo tried to put it back into place using spit.  
  
"I saw it happen on a cartoon from this planet," Enzo said as he let the mirror go.  
  
"Like a cartoon is reality," Robin said as he rolled his eyes. The mirror stayed in its place and with spit covering the whole thing. The two gave a sigh.  
  
"What are you two doing now?" the pilot said as he came up behind Robin and Enzo. The two turned around and the pilot looked behind them as his side mirror slowly fell off its perch and was suspended in the air by a wade of spit. It finally fell to the ground again and as it smashed Robin and Enzo winced. The pilot was going to kill them.  
  
The pilot looked like the smoke from his cigar was going to come out of his ears as he looked at the teen and alien. "Just get in the plane!" he yelled and waved his arms in the air. Enzo quickly jumped onto Robin's shoulder as Robin quickly opened the door of the plane and jumped into the plane.  
  
The pilot opened his door and threw something over his seat back at Robin. The thing hit Enzo and sent the alien behind the back seat. The thing was a parachute. Robin looked up at the pilot with a frown.  
  
"Why do I need this?" he asked and pointed to the chute. "The last time I used this you said it was just a test."  
  
The pilot smiled when he saw Robin suffer. "I can't land because of all those guards and their guns. And in the note it said for you to use it just for the heck of it." He then laughed and cranked up the engine. It took five tries to get it started. The thing was a piece of junk.  
  
Robin was thrown back it his seat and he heard Enzo yell something when Robin smashed into him. Robin stuck his hand behind the back seat and grabbed Enzo from where the poor animal was stuck in a strange position.  
  
It took a few jerks to get Enzo out of the back seat. His fur was covered with dust and his left foot was stuck to a huge piece of pink bubble gum. Robin would have laughed, but the thought of Slade was still stuck in his mind. It seemed like everyone was out to get him.  
  
A/N: Okay, sorry for the really short chapter, but I hoped you liked it and thought it was funny. This was mainly a chapter for you to get to know the characters a lot better and to know how most people feel about working for Slade and how Enzo and Robin are like together. They are more friends now. Please send a review! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all those reviews! Most people said it was funny and that they liked Enzo. It was sort of what I was aiming for. Please R&R. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Robin was silent for half of the plane trip to the tower. They only landed once and that was only to get gas and for food for at least four days. Enzo slept most of the time and the pilot only let it go autopilot at night for around 5 hours. Robin was awake all day and all night. He got so tiered, but could not go to sleep. He was hating this.  
  
At the one stop Enzo and Robin got to talk for at least a half an hour. They needed sometime to say everything they needed to say.  
  
"You got to know about this tower, Robin," Enzo said as he watched the pilot argue with another guy about food. "It's one of the most powerful alien tower these guys got so far."  
  
"What do they even got in there?" Robin asked while watching the pilot from the same window Enzo was looking out of. "More gadgets?"  
  
"They don't got any gadgets," Enzo said and Robin looked at Enzo strangely. "This place is dangerous, I tell you. They got potions of every kind of thing you can think of."  
  
"What kind of potions?" Robin asked with a frown.  
  
Enzo shivered at even the thought of the place. "Ones that kill, torture, and anything along those lines."  
  
"Then why does Slade want one?" Robin thought out loud. "I got to find out what he is planning so I can get ahead of him."  
  
"You're never getting in this place," Enzo said flatly.  
  
Robin raised an eyebrow and asked, "You don't think I can do it?"  
  
"Did you see that T.V. screen at Slade's place?!" Enzo yelled in Robin face. "That tower was swarming with guards. And these did not have just ordinary guns."  
  
"Whoa now!" Robin said. "Now you're telling me they got a whole new style of security system and weapons?"  
  
"I guess you did not look at that screen that close," Enzo said while rolling his eyes. "Those guns the guards were holding had a glass bottles attached to them. And the bottles were filled with a green slim. Know what that is?"  
  
Robin shook his head no and let Enzo go on with what he was going to say.  
  
"Sleeping potion," Enzo said. "Even the slightest touch of that stuff can send you into dreamland in less than a second. It sends a quick message to the brain to shut it down and then you get knocked out by it."  
  
"But I can't fall asleep," Robin said with a tiny smile.  
  
"Don't smile yet," Enzo said while folding his arms in front of him. "My gadget can't stand the sleeping potion. It can knock you out and you can be out for a few days. It depends on how long you have gone without sleep."  
  
Robin now felt sick. If he got knocked out in the snow he would surly freeze to death, or even worse, he could be found by the aliens and get caught. Suddenly he did not want to jump out of the plane.

* * *

Robin strapped the chute onto his back and glanced over at Enzo who was on the seat next to him and was trying his best to not freeze.  
  
Enzo looked up at Robin and frowned. "You're not thinking on taking me with you!"  
  
"You know these towers like the back of your fuzzy hand," Robin said. "I will need you." Robin saw the pilot glare at him and his face said, 'you better not leave him here with me'. Robin smiled and added, "And do you really want to be left alone with him?" Robin jabbed his thumb at the pilot.  
  
Enzo gave a sigh and said, "Fine, I'll go with you, but don't make be another distraction like that time in the tower." Enzo jumped into Robin's giant coat pocket and buttoned it up himself.  
  
Robin had switched from his Slade outfit to a much more warmer one. He had on a cotton black shirt with some blue pants that were really thick. He also had on a wool coat with huge pockets that Enzo was now in.  
  
"I'll circle around that mountain with the green flag over there for a few hours," the pilot said while pointing to a tiny green flag on a mountain far away. "If you're not there by tomorrow I'm gone because you would most likely be dead."  
  
"Thanks for the up-lift," Robin muttered to the pilot. The pilot just smiled and gave a thumbs up to say that Robin was ready to drop. Robin gulped back a bump in his throat and opened the door of the plane. The cold wind blasted in front of his face and Robin took out from out of his clothes his red tented goggles and pulled them on. He took a deep breath and took the plunge.  
  
Nothing wrong happened on the way down to the icy wasteland below, but once Robin got down he had no idea where he was. Snow was just all around him and the cold was chilling him to the bones. He quickly put on his earpiece and said, "I'm on the ground, Slade. In what direction do you want me to go?"  
  
It took a few seconds for Slade to come in and when he did come in it was a bit fuzzy. "You should head strait forward and keep going till you from me again."  
  
Enzo stuck his head out of the pocket and said, "Do you even know where you're going? Those guards could be scouting around this place. Keep a sharp eye out."  
  
"Slade is directing me," Robin said.  
  
"But he has no idea where these guards are," Enzo said. "It's freezing out here. Tell me if you see anything. I'm going back in." With that said the little alien pulled his head back into Robin's pocket.  
  
Robin gave a sigh and started to make his way through the snow and to keep his eyes out for any guards that could be hiding. After a long while Robin was losing it. The cold was too chilling and the wind swept around him so fast that it was too hard to even take a step.  
  
Enzo stuck his head out of Robin's pocket and looked up at Robin and frowned. "You okay, kid?" he asked as he saw Robin wince as another gust of cold wind blew up in his face and made specks of ice sting at his face.  
  
"Does it look like I'm okay?!" Robin said as he took a step forward and almost fell. "I've had no sleep in around a week! I'm working for my enemy! And I'm stuck in the middle of this ice land and a guard that could easily kill me might be around the corner! Yeah, I'm okay!"  
  
There was a long silence as Robin kept plotting along. Enzo kept looking up at him in silence as well. Finally Enzo said, "Look, I'm sorry that I even created that gadget. If it weren't for me you would not be in this mess. Let's just get done with this mission."  
  
Robin said nothing and kept looking strait ahead. Enzo gave a sigh and climbed out of the pocket and sat on Robin's shoulder. "You keep going strait and I'll keep a lookout for these guards. It will go faster that way."  
  
Enzo gave Robin a smile and Robin sort of gave a weak smile back. "The over grown rat is not that bad once you get to know him," Robin thought as he kept stepping forward. It did take faster the way he was doing it. Enzo was freezing his tail off, but he wanted to make it up to Robin.  
  
"Stop," Slade ordered after a long time of walking.  
  
Robin was all too glade to stop.  
  
"Look ahead," Slade said.  
  
Robin searched for a little while and found a line out of the tower in white wonderland. Robin smiled. He had made it there without getting killed. Enzo gave a smile similar to Robin's as he saw the tower as well.  
  
"Now how do I get past the wall of ice and get through the guards?" Robin asked Slade hoping he had an answer.  
  
"Like I said before, Robin," Slade said, "This is your mission and not mine. Find a way through yourself."  
  
"I'm guessing that you will not come after me if I get caught," Robin said while stepping forward.  
  
"And you guessed right," Slade said. "If you can't make it past this than I guess you're not good enough."  
  
"Oh thanks," Robin said sarcastically.  
  
"FREEZE!" someone yelled over at Robin.  
  
"Duck!" Enzo yelled and yanked down on Robin's hair to make him go faster. A green built flew past Robin's shoulder and landed an inch away from him. It left a green spot on the white snow.  
  
"I said freeze!" the same person said and shot its gun again at Robin. Robin duck rolled out of the way as Enzo yelled, "We are already freezing!" Robin tightened his left hand into a fist and became invisible.  
  
"That's not going to work for too long," Enzo whispered to Robin.  
  
"Why not?" Robin whispered as the guard started to search out for him. The two were behind a snow bank that was only going to protect them for a little while.  
  
"The guards all have heat seeker goggles on," Enzo replied flatly.  
  
"Stay still or you're both dead!" the someone shouted. Robin did not know where the voice was coming from. He now had no idea where the tower was or where anywhere else was. "Put your hands up and become visible!"  
  
Robin slowly stood up and put his hands in the air and became visible. Enzo understood what Robin was doing and did the same thing.  
  
"Have any bright ideas on how to get out of this mess?" Enzo whispered in Robin's ear.  
  
"It's either this or get hit by those guns and that is not what I want right now," Robin sharply answered. The guard came closer and held his gun up to Robin and motioned for him to walk forward as the guard walked behind him.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. I'll zoom back to the Teen Titans maybe in the next chapter. Please give a review. Thanks! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: It's like a have this thing for putting two chapters up at the same time or something. I've been doing that for a long time now. Keep it up with those reviews. I think I'm putting in a new character in this chapter. You are going to find out more about these towers in this chapter also. Please R&R.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Robin was shoved against the ice wall that surrounded and protected the tower. Enzo was yanked off his shoulder while the alien protested loudly. Robin was searched for any weapons and they found all of them.  
  
The earpiece was taken and his invisible gadget was taken away from his too. Enzo was searched as well and when they found nothing they let him back onto Robin with a heavy shove. Robin got hand cuffed while Enzo got some kind of collar put around his neck. There were around five guards around the two. There was no plan to escape.  
  
Robin was lead through the outer wall and into the ground level of the middle of the tower. The tower itself was not ice, but at least ten stories tall. Robin looked up at the huge thing looming above him. A door slid open and the guards pushed Robin and Enzo into the main room of the whole tower.  
  
The main room was round with a huge map that covered half of wall. A huge desk was in the middle of the room with around six aliens behind it taking calls and paper work. Robin was memorizing everything just in case he had to. Enzo seemed like he already knew the place.  
  
"There are ten stories with the same round rooms here," Enzo whispered into Robin's ear. "There are only two elevators on both sides of the room. That's the only way up or down. Guards swarm all levels and the boss lives at the top while the storing rooms are the 8th and 9th floors. In this case the potions would be in the storing area. The testing places are most likely on most of the floors, but one floor might be the place for prisoners. Got it?"  
  
Robin just nodded his head so the five guards around him would not know they were talking to each other. They all squeezed into an elevator and all the buttons were in some alien language that Robin did not understand.  
  
"We are going to the top floor," Enzo whispered with panic. He knew if they were going to the top they were heading for the boss of the tower, and that meant that they were in a huge amount of trouble.  
  
It took a few minutes to get to the top and the door slid open again and the guards lead Robin down the hallway and past a few doors. The place was nice. The floor had red carpet that seemed really soft and the doors had plasma hand openers that only worked for the boss. Cameras were everywhere also. Robin noticed this right away kept walking.  
  
Finally they stopped at a giant door that was tightly locked. One of the guards took off one of his gloves and placed his bare hand on the tiny screen that would scan your handprint.  
  
"What is it, Kora?" someone behind the huge metal door asked. The guard, Kora, pulled her helmet off and Robin saw that she was half cat and half human. She had bright green cat eyes and her ears were round like a jaguar. Her fur was like a jaguar also, but her noise was pointy though.  
  
Robin had thought she was a human by the shape of her body at first, but then thought about what Enzo had said about how they wanted to test on humans and how they wanted them so much. So he knew she was not all the way human. He had also thought she was a guy because he never saw her face, but he felt stupid when he found out who she was. Not every guard could be a guy.  
  
"We have captured Enzo from the island tower," Kora said and glared at Robin with her sharp eyes. "And the punk who snuck through island tower. They were both together." Robin frowned and said nothing.  
  
"Come in with both of them and all the guards," the person behind the door said and the door slid open with a mist. When the mist cleared Robin saw a tiny room with a huge desk with a huge over stuffed chair behind it. The back of the chair was facing Robin, so he could not see who was behind it. He glanced up at Enzo and the little alien was sweating like mad.  
  
The door shut behind the huge group and the chair swung around so the two could see the boss. The guy looked almost the same as Kora, but with shorter black hair and was a lot older than the girl guard. His cat eyes were fixed on Robin with a death glare.  
  
"So you're the one who busted into the Island Tower and stool that gadget that was the most heavily guarded of the whole place?" he asked Robin. Robin had no time to answer when the boss started to laugh. "You got talent, kid."  
  
Robin saw Kora roll her eyes and give a sigh. She folded her arms in front of her and Robin then noticed that she was a teen like himself. What was she doing working with these adults?  
  
"And this rat," the boss said while pointing to Enzo on Robin's shoulder. "How the heck did you get out of that tower?"  
  
"He most likely got a ride from him," Kora said and jabbed her thumb at Robin. "Island Tower told us this guy has been trying every escape there was, but failed every time he tried. For a smart inventor he sure does seem dumb."  
  
Enzo frowned and was about say something but Robin said before he could, "Why did you bring us up here?"  
  
"Oh..." the boss said in surprise that Robin would even ask that question. "In case you have not noticed, every alien tower on earth is on the lookout for you. We know you work for Slade and got out of one of the most best Towers. We know you knocked out around 13 guards with only three bolts from ventilation shaft and a pole. We knew you hade taken one of the best inventors the alien towers got. We now know, with Enzo's help, where Slade's hideout is. We sort of secretly bugged Enzo when he tried to escape that day you picked him up."  
  
"How come you hate Slade so much?" Robin asked slowly. He wanted information and this was the perfect guy to get it from.  
  
"Slade has sent agent after agent to steel our stuff," the boss said and it seemed like he was getting mad. "He has only gotten a few of our things in the past, but not big things. He only attacked our weaker Towers that had stuff that was not very important. But when you came in everything fell apart. When we knew that Slade could take a lot of stuff away from us in a tiny amount of time we had to do something to stop him."  
  
Robin now knew that these aliens did not care who he was, but they only knew that he had been working for Slade and they did not know that he was really a superhero. Robin had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Robin knew that taking Enzo to Slade's hideout was the big bomb for these aliens. They now knew that Robin was a threat even though he did not want to.  
  
"Now that we know where Slade's hideout is we are going in there in a few hours to kill everything and every person in there," the boss said. "We are taking tons of guards in there are they are going to be loaded with weapons. It's going to be sweet!" As he said this a spark of glee was shone in his eyes and he looked really happy. He quickly went back to his stern face when he was Kora roll her eyes again.  
  
"And why are even telling them this?" she asked the boss. "The teen is one of our worst enemies and Enzo here is always trying to escape. Why are you telling them how you are going to put down Slade and the background of the Towers? Sometimes, dad, I think you're insane."  
  
Some of the guards chuckled about what she had just said. Robin caught the word 'dad' and was sort of shocked that the girl was the boss's daughter. He looked up at Enzo and saw that the alien did not look very shocked at all.  
  
"Put them both in a cell and I'll deal with the kid later," the boss said after giving his daughter a stern look for her to behave. "And Enzo, you're leaving for the Island Tower in two days. Get used to your cell."

* * *

Robin and Enzo had been stuck in the cell for around nine hours of boredom. The word that would best fit Robin was dread and Enzo was more of the one that was bored. Robin was worrying about what would happen if Slade did die and Robin would stuck with no sleep for forever and could die as well. He was also worrying about what kind of punishment was in store for him.  
  
Enzo knew what was going to happen to him. He knew he would fly down to the warm Island Tower and start working on another gadget for the stupid aliens. He knew that he would be working on escape plan after plan and failing for the rest of his tiny life. In the back of his mind he was going to really miss being with Robin. The teen was the only one who just got to know him. Robin might not have said it, but Enzo was starting to think they were becoming friends.  
  
"When will they let us eat?" Robin asked Kora, who was guarding the cell and was NOT happy she was the one who had to do it.  
  
She glared at Robin through the bars of the cell and said, "They don't let you humans eat. You would barf all over the floor with our food anyways. There is no point."  
  
"I've lived with an alien who mixed ice cream and sushi together and called it fungus for around two years," Robin said to Kora. "I think I can take your food."  
  
Kora gave a tiny smile as she pictured what he had said. "Oh what the heck," she said and a sneaky smile spread across her lips. "I think I can get something from the kitchen." She then sneaked away and looked sort of happy that she got to go steal something.  
  
"Is she always like that?" Robin asked Enzo.  
  
Enzo was staring at the ceiling and was dozing off. "Oh, you mean Kora?" he asked while getting up from where he had been sitting.  
  
"Yeah," Robin said while picking at the straw on the floor of their cell. "She is the boss's daughter and is way too young to be a guard. She seems like she hates her job working as a guard too. What is up with her?"  
  
"Kora worked at the Island Tower for a few years," Enzo said while blowing a piece of hay in the air out of boredom. "She hates her father and the only job that gives her a piece of action once in a while is being a guard. I think she wants to work against the Towers if she got the chance."  
  
Suddenly Robin was into what Enzo was saying. "If she got the chance," he thought out loud and looked over at Enzo with a tiny smile.  
  
"What?" he asked Robin when he realized he was looking at him. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Kora snuck into the kitchen silently and grabbed anything she could get her hands on first. She loved pulling pranks on the Tower people and stealing their food. Her dad was such a waste of her time. She wanted to work for someone who put her into tough places that she really had to think to get out of. She did not care what side it was on.  
  
When Kora was only 10 she told her dad she wanted to be a guard for the Towers. She had started at the bottom of the seven Towers all around the world. She had made it finally to the third best Tower called Island Tower when she was 12. So in two years she had advanced a lot. She spent a huge amount of time in the Island Tower though. It took her two years to get out of that Tower and into the next best Tower that was the one she was in now called Ice Tower. She was now 15 and hoping to get into Jungle Tower in less than a year.  
  
When Kora thought about it she did not really want to get to Jungle Tower. If she did then it would mean that she was the best guard the Tower's had ever had and then she would be stuck to the Towers for forever and she could never change her job. She would have never gotten a challenge in her life. The only reason she stayed at Island Tower was because it was giving her tons of information about enemies that wanted agents.  
  
Lucky for Robin, Slade had noticed Kora's ability and called her at once when he found out that she did not really want to work for the Towers. They had talked it over and Slade said he would make her into his spy if she got all the way into Jungle Tower.  
  
Kora was now thinking of Robin. If she made sure he got whatever Slade wanted and got him back Slade could make her into his spy sooner and then she could really be having some action.  
  
She came up to the cell and when she got there Robin stood up with Enzo on his shoulder. They had been talking while she was stealing their food.  
  
"Can you bust us out of here?" Robin asked. "We know what you want and we can give it to you."  
  
A/N: If I went on the chapter would never stop, so I need to leave it right here. Hope you liked it and please send a review. The next chapter will come soon because school is finally done. YES!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Most people say that the aliens should take over Jump City. What was really funny was that I just saw Signs for the first time last night and the aliens tried to take over the world. That was really funny for me. I got plans for the aliens, but not for taking over Jump City. I'm getting done with the fan fiction then working on another one that have to do with some aliens taking over, but that one will not come up till late in the summer. Please R&R. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Enzo watched Kora and Robin find a way to get the two out of the cell and what to do after that. Enzo was not in the mood to think about getting out. If Robin really knew what he was thinking about it would not be a pretty sight.  
  
If any of you remember, the Teen Titans were going to come into Slade's hideout and take him out when Robin was gone on his mission. But Enzo was wondering if they had made it and if they did what would the aliens do. They were going to kill anything in Slade's hideout even if they were good or not. Robin still had no idea that his friends knew where Slade's hideout was. Enzo just hoped that they would be out of there before the aliens came in to kill.  
  
What knocked Enzo back into reality was a huge spark. Enzo looked up and saw that Kora was holding a little piece of mud with a wick sticking out of it and it was lightened. Robin backed up from the door as Kora squished the mold into the keyhole and backed up too.  
  
BAM! The keyhole sparked into life and the door clinked open. When smoke cleared out of the way Kora took the door and swung it open. There was a smile on her face as she let Robin and Enzo pass through the cell door.  
  
"You two stay here while I go somewhere to get you guys' new clothes," Kora said as she headed to the door of the prison.  
  
"New clothes?" Robin asked with a frown.  
  
"Some guard clothes," Kora said as she stopped at the door to explain. "I can't have you walking around this place looking like that. I can get your gadgets too."  
  
Robin smiled as he thought about it. Kora was really smarter than he thought she was. "I really need my earpiece," he added right before she left. "Can you manage to get that?"  
  
"I'll be back in around five minutes," Kora said while opening up the door. "There is a camera right in front of you, so please stay in its blind spot while I'm gone." She then left  
  
Robin had on his Slade clothes under his artic clothes, so he put the guard armor over his Slade clothes. The armor was all white with long black gloves and boots. The helmet was all white and in covered all of his face. The goggles could be switched from different things. Enzo said that he had made some of the lenses for the goggles.  
  
Robin put the earpiece in and turned it on, hoping Slade would still be there.  
  
"Hello?" he asked as he heard static. "Is anyone there? Uh...Slade?"  
  
Slade had known about Kora being there and knew that she could have gotten Robin out of the Tower, so he had kept Robin's earpiece on just in case he was not dead. When he heard Robin speak he gave a sigh.  
  
"Robin," Slade said calmly. "It took you long enough to get in the Tower. Have a nice trip there?"  
  
"Don't kid with me," Robin said into his earpiece. Kora was watching his every move and Enzo was as well. "Kora busted me out of this jail and I need to know what room I should go to for whatever you want."  
  
"I knew that girl would get you out of any mess," Slade said. "Now head for the 8th floor of the Tower and I'll tell you the rest when you get there."  
  
Robin gave a smile over at Enzo to show that they were both back in the game. "Next stop is the 8th floor," he said and Kora nodded. She leaded them out of the jail but stopped when they got the door of the jail.  
  
"We need to hide Enzo," she said while pointing at the alien sitting on Robin's shoulder. "We would be caught for sure if the aliens see him."  
  
Robin thought for a second then looked down at the belt he had got with the armor. One of the pockets was small, but big enough to squeeze Enzo into. He was not going to like it, but it was the only way.  
  
Robin opened up the pocket and without a word grabbed Enzo and shoved him the pocket. "It's for your own good," Robin said with a smile as Enzo protested loudly. "Now shut up and don't move till I open the pocket." He closed the pocket and nodded over at Kora, who was smiling slightly.  
  
The two then put on their helmets and Robin gave a sigh as the two opened the door to the jail and walked right into the open. Robin felt strange walking around in the same room with tons of guards. Some had guns that were deadly, guns with the sleeping potion, and just normal guns. Robin saw that Kora had given him a pistol that was in his belt.  
  
The two went into an elevator and kept quiet till they finally came to the 6th floor. Robin gave Kora a sideways look, but he had to trust her as she stepped out of the elevator to a set a stairs. Robin hesitated for two seconds, but still followed her. They went down the stairs and made their way to a door at the bottom that had a sign saying tons of warnings. Kora opened it and Robin followed her in.  
  
In the room was a huge lab. Test tubes were all over the place with different color liquids in them. Glass tubes were all over the place and were twisting in and out of other ones. Scientists were all over the place. They were all cat aliens with long white lab suits on and clear goggles over their eyes.  
  
Some waved over at Kora and Robin and they waved back. They came to the other side of the huge lab and went through another door and up a few steps to another elevator that had to be pulled up by a rope.  
  
Robin had to say something. "Why are we doing this?"  
  
"The elevators don't lead to the floor you want to go to," Kora said as she pulled on the rope that held the elevator. Robin helped her. "You want to go to the storage areas and that place is only for some of the scientists and the high guards, I'm one of them, so that is why we have not gotten shot down already."  
  
"So elevators don't lead to the 8th and 9th floor?" Robin asked.  
  
Kora nodded and said, "There is not even a elevator for the 7th floor," she said. "We have to go across one more floor to get to another elevator like this one and pull ourselves up to the 8th and 9th floors that are put together."  
  
She stopped pulling and the door flew open. They both got out and walked down another room much like the one right below them, but this one was a bit different. Robin could not look around the room because it was not a good sight.  
  
Animals were being tested on the potions. Cadges with ones even like Enzo were being tested with the potions. Some were okay, like turning a rat into a swan, but some were gross like for a cat being forced to drink a potion then exploding for some strange reason. The whole time the cat aliens were taking notes and nodding and smiling at the results. Even the cat exploding they smiled at, really that one seemed to be their favorite. They did it many times and they were smiling. Robin just looked down to the floor and kept walking behind Kora.  
  
They got into the next pull elevator and Kora noticed that Robin did not like what he had just seen. "It's stupid, right?" she said. "That is one of the reasons why I hate being in the Towers. They do this in all of them. Slade is way much better than these scum balls."  
  
Robin thought about what she had just said about Slade. She was right about the testing. Slade did not test on poor animals and other aliens, but he was still evil. He was almost killing his own apprentice just to make him behave. Robin realized that both places he was in were bad. He had thought that the Towers were cool and were fine, but they were not. Kora was now thinking that Slade's place was cool and fine, but it was not what she really thought.  
  
Robin now thought about Kora. First he had thought that she was pure evil that she wanted to work for Slade, but all she knew was that the place she was in was evil and Slade was great. Robin knew she was really sweet and he wished he could make her see that Slade was as evil as the Towers.  
  
They finally came up to the 8th floor and they both got out. Robin felt Enzo squirming around in his pocket and Robin hoped that he would stay still. Kora came up to a guard and told him that she wanted to get into the storage room, but the guard was not going to let her get in for some reason.  
  
Kora pulled off her helmet and handed it over to the guard in a flirty way, but she was not meaning to be that way and Robin saw it coming to the poor guard. With his hands filled with the boss's daughter's helmet the guard could not protect himself from the flying kick from Kora on his head. The guard fell over in silence and Kora caught her helmet before it hit the ground.  
  
She turned around to Robin and gave him a smile. Enzo already had his head out of the pocket and said to her, "Show off."  
  
"Shut the giant rat up," Kora said in a joking way. She did not really mind Enzo that much. She had gotten used to him at her time at Island Tower. Enzo came out of the pocket when he saw that he could and jumped onto Robin's shoulder once again.  
  
"How can you stand having him on your shoulder all the time?" Kora asked as she punched in a code to open a huge metal door that lead into the storage room. The guard was knocked out on the floor.  
  
Robin smiled and said, "He's annoying at first, but I guess I got used to him." Enzo frowned and said nothing. The giant metal door slowly opened and Robin, Enzo, and Kora walked in.  
  
The room was huge and round. Shelves towered all the way to the top of the two floors. On the shelves were tons of glass bottles with different potions. They were all different colors and some had mists in them or were sparkling. They all had names on them and what they did. The three were silent, as they looked up at all the bottles.  
  
"I'm in the room," Robin muttered as he still looked up.  
  
"The one bottle I want should be at the very top," Slade said. "You will know when you find it." A/N: I'll leave you guys off at this place and don't forget to send a review. Thanks! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: the beginning of this chapter is still going to be in 3rd POV, but it will mainly be on Enzo instead of Robin. It seems like you people like Kora, I was hoping for that. Please R&R. Thanks for all those other reviews too.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Enzo was still on Robin's shoulder when the teen was talking to Slade. When Robin said they had to get to the top of the shelves Enzo knew what was coming. There was no ladder in the room and the shelves could break if any of the two teens climbed up them.  
  
"There is no ladder," Kora said as she looked around the room.  
  
"I'm way ahead of you two," Enzo said and jumped off Robin's shoulder. "I'll climb."  
  
"We need to hurry because some body is going to find out we are not in that cell," Robin said in a rush. Enzo jumped up to the first shelf and almost knocked down a glass of yellow sparks.  
  
"Careful, stupid!" Kora yelled and caught the glass right before it hit the ground and smashed. "These are lightning bolts. We could have blown ourselves up."  
  
Enzo gave a goofy smile and nodded. He kept going up though and did not knock anything else off the shelves. Around half way up the shelves an alarm started to go off in the other room where the guard was knocked out. Enzo jumped in surprise and knocked another bottle off the shelf he was on. It was a purple mist and the label said 'laughing gas'.  
  
"Heads up!" he called down. He saw Robin look up and frown. The bottle was going to smash even if Robin caught it. It needed a soft surface to not smash. Robin thought fast and took out the pocket that Enzo had been stuffed in and held it up. The bottle dropped down in it and did not even crack. Kora and Robin gave a sigh.  
  
"What is the alarm going off for?" Enzo asked down to Kora. "Is it for us?"  
  
Kora was listening to something real closely and then answered to Enzo, "No it's not you. They need guards to head for the planes to go to Slade's hideout. Crap! I forgot about that."  
  
Enzo jumped two shelves up and almost fell himself. He heard Robin ask, "Why is that so important for you?"  
  
"I got to check people off," Kora said with worry. "If they don't have me I'm not going to be able to mark people off and then they will come after me. We are all bugged, so it will be real easy to find me."  
  
"Hurry up, Enzo!" Robin yelled up to the tiny alien trying to make it all the way up to a glass case that held only three potions. Enzo was now very close to it.  
  
"Extra hurry because the only way I can make it back to Slade's hideout is those planes," Robin added.  
  
"And I got something to tell you, Robin," Enzo yelled down to the teen. "When we busted into the Titan Tower they sort of made me tell some things."  
  
"I already know all about that," Robin yelled up. "And I just know that Raven used her mind powers on you. That is one of the reasons why I dropped you. I knew you would spill some information. Now hurry because their lives could be on the line!"  
  
Enzo sped it up a little and finally got to the glass case that was lit up inside. He looked way down and suddenly hated heights. He was two whole floors up and nothing could really break his fall if he did fall.  
  
He swallowed a lump in his throat and asked down to the two, "There is three here. Which one do I take?"  
  
Enzo watched Robin ask Slade through his earpiece as Kora look up. She was confused with what Robin and Enzo had been talking about. She was trying to put it at the back of her mind, but Enzo could see it was still at the surface.  
  
Enzo then saw Robin frown. Robin swore under his breath and yelled up at Enzo, "Guess the right one. He's still trying to play some stupid game."  
  
"Okay!" Enzo said loudly. "First we got a red one with a skull for the label. Second up we got a blue one that has a picture of a heaven with an X running through it. And last but not least, we got a green one with a guy looking very much like the Hulk. You pick the one. Chose wisely."  
  
Robin rolled his eyes. He knew he was wasting time. "The red one!" he yelled up at Enzo.  
  
Kora thought differently though. "The green one!" she called up right before Enzo broke the glass that held the bottles in their places.  
  
"Which one?!?!" Enzo yelled down in confusion. "Red or green?" He did not want to waste any time, but this was taking lots of time.  
  
"RED!" "GREEN!" came the response. Enzo smashed the glass and almost grabbed the red one because he trusted Robin, but Kora was the one who had lived here so much. She could have known best. But what did the blue one do?  
  
"Tell Slade we don't have time and just tell us," Enzo said.  
  
"Kora will you please make your way to the bay," a loudspeaker outside the room called. Kora had no time and they desperately needed to know which bottle to get.  
  
"Slade is asking for the colors of them," Robin said. "Red, green, and blue. It's red, right?"  
  
There was a pause and the loudspeaker asked for Kora once more. Things were starting to get jumpy. Enzo was about to grab all three bottles when Robin called up, "It's not the red one."  
  
"I hate to say I told you so," Kora said with a smirk. Robin just gave her a glare and asked if the green one was right. He smiled and said, "It's not the green one. It's the blue one!"  
  
Enzo gave a sigh and grabbed the blue one, but the minute he touched it another alarm went off on the ceiling above him. The door to the other room started to slowly drop. Enzo clutched the bottle in his tiny hands and hoped he knew what he was doing.  
  
He jumped off the shelf he was on and fell down the two floors right into Robin's arms. He slowly opened his eyes to see Robin smiling down at him, but it quickly changed into a frown and he dropped Enzo back to the floor. They had little time.  
  
The door was only a little bit open and Kora had to duck to get through. Robin had to slide through and Enzo quickly came after him. Robin then remembered something and at the last second before the door would drop he stuck his hand back into the room and pulled out his helmet.  
  
Kora frowned at Robin as he gave a grin back at her. Enzo and Robin gave a high-five and they all squished into the elevator and quickly made their way down to the 7th floor then to the 6th. Robin and Kora had only seconds to put their helmets on when an elevator with tons of guards opened. Enzo had already jumped back into Robin's pocket and soon realized that Robin had not taken the purple potion out and the potion he was holding was taking up way too much room in the tiny place.  
  
The three made their ways up from that point and went all the way up to the roof of the Tower. Around 10 medium size planes were there and were going to take off right when Kora checked all the aliens off.  
  
Kora pulled her helmet off to show the people on the bay she was finally there. She smiled and said, "Those prisoners are such a handful," she said with a wink at Robin. "Sorry it took a long time for me to get here."  
  
She then was handed a clipboard and she started to check the aliens off and they all got onto the planes. Robin took the place of the guard who got knocked out on the 8th floor. He got onto a plane and said nothing the whole time and whenever Enzo started to squirm he elbowed the pocket and he would stop.  
  
Another guard sat down next to Robin. It was a different one than the one Robin had been sitting next to.  
  
"We are almost there," the guard said suddenly. "If you want to get to Slade's hideout before we do then you need to jump out right now."  
  
Robin knew the voice. He smiled under his helmet. It was Kora. Even though she was not allowed to come to Slade's hideout she still went. "Let's go then," he whispered over to her. "We don't have much time."  
  
She then led him to another room in the plane where no one was. She handed him a parachute and strapped one on herself. Enzo poked his head out of the pocket and looked behind the two teens.  
  
"Uh...guys?" Enzo said while pointing to the door that held all the guards. The two turned around. "I think we have been spotted." He was right. One guard had opened the door and saw them. He was now telling all the others and they were now watching Kora and Robin strap on their parachutes.  
  
A gun was shoved into Robin's face and he held his hands up. His time was up and there was no way out. Or was there?  
  
Enzo was pulled out of Robin's pocket and the tiny alien held up a bottle that had the purple mist in it. He popped the cork off and the mist slowly flew out. "Hold your breath!" he yelled to Kora and Robin.  
  
"You...ha...are...haha...under...hahaha," the guard could not stop laughing and all the other guards were laughing so hard that they all fell to the floor of the room holding their stomachs. Robin, Kora, and Enzo were holding their breath and Kora pushed a button on the wall that opened the latch for the plane.  
  
Robin zipped the pocket Enzo was in and Kora and him jumped out of the plane heading for the small town of Jump City. Nothing was going to stop them.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Please send a review! 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Man! I'm going to miss writing this fan fiction. I think I have this and another chapter then I'll be done with it. Sorry for not up-dating in a long time. I was working hard on this fighting seen. Please give a review. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Stay here while I go in," Robin said coldly to Kora and Enzo. Enzo saw on Robin's face that he was ticked off by something and that he wanted to be alone with Slade. The three were right outside Slade's headquarters and Robin had ordered the others to stay outside when he went in first.  
  
"We will wait for you," Kora said and Enzo jumped off Robin's shoulder while still holding onto the bottle of blue liquid in his small hands. Robin gave his helmet to Kora and walked right on into Slade's room.  
  
Slade had been waiting for him. He was standing in the middle of the room with his hands behind his back. His feet were firmly planted on the floor and he was looking right at Robin with his one eye as cold as ever.  
  
When Robin came in the door swiftly shut behind him and they were both alone. Slade suddenly started to clap his hands together and the sound echoed around the huge room. Robin stood at the door clenching his teeth and trying to remain calm.  
  
"Good job, Robin," Slade said calmly and stopped clapping. "That was a perfect job you just did. I could not have done it any better. That was just what I would have done."  
  
Robin swallowed hard and asked, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Teaming up with someone that would really be your enemy," Slade said. "Kora would have never been your friend if you were not working for me. You were just using her as she was using you. You are becoming more like me by the second."  
  
Robin had had enough. His temper flew through the roof and he started to walk up towards Slade with an evil glare. "I'll never be like you," he seethed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Did you get the potion?" Slade said while putting what Robin had said at the back of his head.  
  
"Yeah," Robin said while all the suddenly becoming very calm and friendly. Slade looked at him with a sideways glance. "But I want to give you this first."  
  
"What is it?" Slade asked with complete confusion.  
  
"THIS!" Robin yelled while throwing a huge punch at Slade's face. It was so hard that Slade staggered a few feet backwards. Slade had his hand on his face and he glared at Robin.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Robin whopped with a smile. He held his own hand because it hurt from hitting Slade so hard. "I was so wanting to do that for such a long time!" Robin's words were like a second slap on Slade's face.  
  
Then the two went at it. Slade lashed out with a kick and Robin quickly ducked out of the way. Slade was already there though. He threw a punch right when Robin ducked and Robin got hit in the shoulder. Robin then knew it was on. The two were going to do battle till one of them could not fight anymore. Robin already knew it was him who was going to lose. He was too weak to beat anyone.  
  
Robin jumped onto a pipe and flew over Slade and landed behind him. He stuck out his foot and tried to trip Slade, but the enemy was too fast and jumped before anything could happen. Robin had to be faster, or be invisible. Robin tightened his left hand into a fist and he saw Slade look around the room.  
  
Robin threw a punch and it hit Slade on shoulder. "What's the matter?" Robin said while coming visible for two seconds then vanishing again right when Slade started to run towards him. "Can't catch what you can't see?"  
  
But Slade already knew what to do. He just stood still and waited for Robin to come to him. Robin caught on when it was too late. He was throwing another punch when Slade's hand grabbed Robin left arm and he took off the wristband that was making Robin invisible. Robin looked up at Slade and saw no pity in his eyes right before Slade threw Robin into the air with a huge force.  
  
Robin yelled as he went sailing overhead. Robin desperately grabbed for anything in the air to keep him from falling. To his luck there was a pipe sticking out of the wall and Robin grabbed onto it and swung himself so that he was hanging onto it, but his feet were on top as well. He looked down, but saw no sign of Slade. That was a bad thing.  
  
Slade came out of nowhere and hit Robin on the back of his head. Robin landed on a wheel of some kind that was like a second floor in Slade's layer. He landed on his stomach and turned around just in time to see Slade come down with a fist. Robin rolled out of the way and Slade came down. Robin tried to do a roundhouse kick, but Slade caught his foot and threw him to a huge metal box with pipe pieces in it.  
  
Robin's vision was a bit blurred, but he came to focus and grabbed a long metal pipe piece and swung it expertly in the air to test it out. It was good for fighting. He saw Slade take out his Bo staff and swung it just like Robin did. "Give me your best shot," he said and motioned for Robin to fight.  
  
"Don't worry," Robin said and slammed his pipe down. Slade blocked and the two were staring into each other eyes. "I will not hold back." Robin then jumped into the air and as Slade's staff went forward Robin used it to kick off with his feet. Robin twisted into the air and jerked his pipe into Slade's stomach. Slade staggered backwards, but was barely hit by the pipe. Robin was on his back on the floor as Slade swung his staff down and Robin blocked it just in time before he got smashed.  
  
"Now come on, Robin," Slade said as he pushed all his weight on his staff. Robin's pipe was lowering down and it was beginning to chook Robin. "Did you have enough sleep?" Robin closed his eyes and was now praying for air. His own pipe was suffocating him!  
  
Right before Robin ran out of air he used the last of his energy to pull his legs over his head and kick Slade away. Slade was surprised by the move and he fell to the floor. Robin got to his hands and knees and gasped for breath. Slade was already to his feet.  
  
Slade threw a punch and Robin went flying in the air and slid to a stop a few feet from Slade. Robin was breathing hard and he could not get up this time. Slade came up slowly to him and grabbed Robin's shoulder and made him stand up. Robin's eyes were closed and he was wincing.  
  
"I thought I told you to NEVER do that again!" Slade yelled into Robin's ear. Robin let out a yell of pain as Slade squeezed Robin's shoulder harder when he said 'never'. He let Robin go and the poor teen fell to the floor on his hands and knees. When he looked up he saw Kora and Enzo there with wide eyes. They had seen the whole thing.  
  
"I thought you were good to your agents and spies," Kora said and backed up. She was now beginning to see that Slade was not such a nice guy as she thought he was. Enzo was focused on Robin though. He felt so bad for him, the two had bonded over the last few days and it hurt Enzo to see Robin like this.  
  
"The potion," Slade said to Enzo and held out his hand. Enzo looked up at Slade now and suddenly felt sick. He had the potion, and something real bad could happen if he gave it to Slade. Enzo backed up with the bottle in his hands. "Give it to me!" Slade yelled and Robin tried to get up, but was too weak. Robin grabbed the wristband next to him though. It could come in hand.  
  
Enzo slowly held the potion up to Slade and right before the alien handed it over to Slade a black cloud covered the bottle with a white outline. The bottle then flew out of Enzo's hands and went into someone else's hands other than Slade's. They all looked over to the door and found some teens that did not look very happy.  
  
"I don't think so," Raven said with no emotion even though she was very mad.  
  
"This has gone way too far," Cyborg said while he loaded up his laser cannon. Starfire's eyes glowed green and Beast Boy turned into a huge tiger and let out a growl. Slade was in a huge amount of trouble. But he knew how to handle it.  
  
Before anything could happen Slade pulled out the gadget that held Robin's sleep. He held it up and all the Titans stopped in the middle of their tracks and frowned.  
  
"None of you move," Slade said. "I can do what ever I wish to Robin with this gadget in my hands. Now, give me the potion and I'll let you have Robin back onto your team."  
  
The Teen Titans all looked at each other and nodded. They really wanted Robin back and the potion was not that bad. Raven used her powers again to give the bottle over to Slade. He took it and turned around to where Robin was but he was gone. Everyone in the room gasped and looked around and tried to find him.  
  
Something smashed into Slade and sent him flying over at Kora and Enzo. The two dodged out of the way as Slade hit the floor. The bottle was knocked out of his hands, but Slade knew who hit him and before anyone could stop him Slade pushed a button on the gadget.  
  
Robin became visible and he was holding his head, but was in such extreme pain that he could not yell. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Slade picked up the bottle. Enzo knew that the bottle had to be dangerous so he jumped onto Slade's head to cover his vision. Slade tried to get the animal off his head as Cyborg shot his cannon at the bottle and smashed it.  
  
Raven was at Robin's side in less than a second. She caught him when he fell and tears were filling her eyes as she saw Robin finally pass out. Kora was just standing off to the side and watching all this in horror. Slade grabbed Enzo off his head and threw him to the floor and knocked the poor creature out cold. Slade then disappeared before anyone could get his or her head on strait.  
  
Everyone made it out of Slade's hideout just in time before the guards of the Ice Tower busted into it and started to shoot everything in sight. They stopped when they got to the docks. Enzo and Robin were still out and they did not know if Robin was going to make it. Raven let go one tear and when it hit the ground Slade's whole hideout exploded in a huge ball of fire.  
  
They all watched as Slade's hideout blew up with guards and all. Nobody said anything as they made their ways to the Titan Tower, but all their minds were on Robin.  
  
A/N: You will find out what the potion does in the next chapter. Next chapter is the end and I'm sad that I can't keep going with this fan fiction. I'm going to miss working with Enzo and Robin together. They were cool together. I want to put him back into the next fan fiction I write. Please give a review. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Last chapter and I hope you guys like it. I've made up my mind that I'm going to put Enzo in another fan fiction of mine that will come out sometime late this month or next month. I'm still thinking about it. Please R&R. Thanks!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Robin's eyes fluttered open and he found himself in his room in the Titan Tower. His head hurt really badly and everything that had happened to him seemed like a long dream. For a few second the teen really did think that his whole adventure was just a dream, but when he moved and it hurt him he knew it wasn't.  
  
Robin closed his eyes again and just tried to enjoy being home again. A faint smile spread across his lips as he could hear Cyborg and Beast Boy wrestle over the PS2. He could hear Starfire cheer them on. His mind was not on Kora but it suddenly remembered Enzo. The last thing he remembered was the poor alien fighting with Slade in the hideout. Robin wondered if he was okay.  
  
His door slid open and someone came in very quietly. Robin heard the person sniff a little and he opened his eyes to find out who it was. He saw Raven at the end of his bed. She was looking down into her lap and she had some tea in her hands. Her hood was over her head, so he could not see her face.  
  
"Rav?" He said weakly. He looked up to see Raven jump off his bed in surprise and drop her tea with a gasp. She was looking at him in total shock.  
  
"Robin!" she breathed faintly as she rushed to his side. "I thought you would never get better! You've been out for a week."  
  
Raven grabbed his hand and put her head up to his. Robin could see the tears in her eyes and he had some in his as well. "Can you get out of bed?" she asked.  
  
"It hurts when I move," Robin said while holding his head and trying to sit up. He looked at Raven and he smiled. She helped him out of bed and he noticed that he was still in the Tower guard clothes. "Can I get into some clothes other than these?" he asked with a tiny laugh. He saw Raven smile and she gave him his clothes that he missed.  
  
"Get dressed and come down stairs," Raven said while she stood at the door. "We have all missed you." She then started to rub her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry, Raven," Robin said. "I'm back and I hope to never leave again. I'll never leave you again." He went up to Raven and put an arm about her shoulder even though it hurt him to do so. "Can I still get some breakfast?" he asked with a smile.  
  
She looked up and nodded. He let her go and she moved toward the door of his room. But right before she left she flew over to Robin and kissed him on the cheek. She then quickly left the room. Robin just stood there holding his hand up to his face where she had kissed him.

* * *

Enzo was seated a table in the Tower's kitchen and was trying to enjoy his slushy and pizza, but he was too worried about Robin. It was really Enzo's first time free on the planet earth, but he just wanted to make sure that Robin was okay before exploring his new life.  
  
Starfire flew into the room and stopped next to him. "Do you wish to cheer for the winner on the game station?" she asked Enzo in a cheery voice.  
  
"I'm cheering for the person who wins," Enzo said with no emotion and with a wave on his hand.  
  
Starfire thought about what he had said then finally got it. "You will win any way you put it then. You are a very smart alien." She then watched him pick up his huge piece of pizza with his tiny hands. He got it to his mouth, but never took a bite from it. He gave a sigh and put it back down on his plate.  
  
Starfire knew he was worrying over Robin and she made it her duty to cheer him up. "Robin will be fine!" she said with a smile. "You need to eat."  
  
"Oh," Enzo whined as he sipped from his slushy straw. "I'm not that hungry anyways."  
  
"I will make you pudding of sadness!" Starfire said with joy. Enzo raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What is that?" he asked. "And what is even pudding? I've never heard of it."  
  
Starfire seemed very happy that someone wanted to know what it was. The last time she served it Cyborg had quit and Beast Boy hated it and Robin and Raven had refused to take it. She started to make it and Enzo finally took his mind off Robin and watched her cook.  
  
Raven came down the stairs and sat down next to Enzo with a tiny smile. Enzo looked up at her and frowned. "You were the one who was moping around her for the last week," he said. "What has gotten into you?"  
  
"Robin's going to be okay," she said to Starfire and Enzo. "He's awake."  
  
"That is wonderful!" Starfire said as she jumped for joy. "But what do I do with this pudding?" she asked as she finished making her pudding of sadness. "I don't want to waste it."  
  
"I'll have some anyways," Enzo said. She put the bowl in front of Enzo and Raven waved her hands to stop him, but the alien already had the stuff in his mouth. The poor alien went crazy. "EWWW!" he yelled and pored all of his slushy into his mouth to get the taste out. "Whoa!" he breathed as the taste slowly left. "Now I know why you call it that. I don't want pudding for the rest of my life."  
  
Raven was about to say that pudding did not all the time taste like that, but she heard footsteps come down the stairs. They three turned to see Robin standing at the doorway of the kitchen. He was still a little weak so he had to lean against the doorpost, but he seemed to be in good shape.  
  
"ROBIN!" Starfire and Enzo yelled as they raced to him. Starfire got to Robin first and she hugged really hard. She let go of him and a big smile was on his face. Enzo jumped onto Robin's shoulder and ruffled Robin's spiking hair.  
  
"We missed you, buddy," Enzo said as he jumped off as Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Kora came into the room. They all had a good time welcoming him back and a smile was on each face in the room. Kora said that she was sorry that she had used him and Robin said he was sorry as well. They were real friends at that point.

* * *

Raven was up late that night for some reason. She was watching T.V. She was kind of surprised that she stopped switching channels when she got to _Ed, Edd, and Eddy_. She had a smile on her face as she kept watching the three stupid boys on the T.V. try to get a scam together.  
  
"I caught you finally," someone behind her said. "The serous Raven is watching Cartoon Network."  
  
Raven turned around from where she was on the couch. Enzo had dozed off beside her and he was keeping her warm. She did not want to wake him. Robin was standing behind her with his arms folded in front of him.  
  
"Shhh," Raven said and pointed down to Enzo who snored quietly. "He's been awake ever since you got knocked out. He needs sleep." Robin smiled and sat down on the other side of Raven and they both watched the stupid show for a few minutes.  
  
"So what are we going to do with the giant rat and Kora?" Robin said as the show ended. Raven laughed when he said 'giant rat'. "They both can't stay here."  
  
"Enzo is going to work for the FBI and built gadgets for them," Raven said. "That is one thing he still wants to do. For a giant rat he is very smart. Kora is going to work for the same people, but she wants to be a spy. The FBI says they will let both of them in. I hope everything goes right for them."  
  
"Yeah," Robin said while looking down at Enzo. "Enzo got me out of lots of messes. Without him I could be dead right now. He is pretty smart."  
  
Suddenly they both realized that they were holding hands. They both drew back and Raven put her hood up so Robin could not see her blush. They both then leaned back and started to watch another show of the Ed boys. Robin put his arm around Raven and Enzo was in the middle.  
  
He felt safe and at home. Raven was cool to be with when no one else was there to get on her nerves. Robin hoped Slade would not try anything like that for a long time. Then Robin thought of something.  
  
"What would that potion do?" he asked Raven suddenly.  
  
Raven looked at him and said, "It was for being immortal. It's a good thing you stopped him from having it. Now let's just enjoy the show."  
  
Robin gave a sigh of relief and did enjoy the show. Halfway through it though the two fell asleep on the couch together. All three of them on the couch had sweet dreams and were not caring about anything but right then and right now.  
  
Robin was just glad to finally get sleep. It had been a long two weeks working for sleep.  
  
A/N: Awww! I think Robin and Raven are sort of cute together. Please send a review. Thanks! 


End file.
